Ah, Children
by Roseheart37819
Summary: Your typical girl-goes-to-Knb-universe. Yeah, you might think, I've already read this. It's boring by now. Except this isn't your average universe travel story. The traveler's five, for one. Teiko!Gom (Slight AU where the Miracles all knew each other since their 1st year at Teiko.) (Also being edited from time to time. Some of my first chapters just suck...)
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note** : Read, cringed. No wonder most of my viewers seemed to stop reading after a few chapters. I think I've made it better…

If you think the next chapters are bad, feel free to skip chapters. My writing gets better as you go along. (And let's be honest, with this kind of story only the beginning and end matter when it comes to plot. It's like a less dark Fruits Basket.)

By the way, bold is Japanese. Regular is English.

 **Warnings** : Fairly rushed plots, perfect spelling and grammar (the one thing I'm proud of), a whole bunch of emoticons in the Author's Notes, and just immaturity in general. Please keep in mind that an eleven year old wrote the first few chapters or so. Though some of them are edited. Like this one.

Edits also mean there might be discrepancies, like how the Miracles don't know English here but do in the rest of the story. You'll have to bear with that too... Sorry.

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke! (Stands for entire story. You'll see just how much I forget to put this.)

* * *

 _Ah, Children_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was this kid at the park.

But then time stopped for everything but the girl. She knew this because the other kids had stopped mid-run and the balls were still in the air.

Wait, that meant she could play with the balls now!

Except that would be rude.

A swirly circle-shaped vortex opened up, its appearance similar to how a tornado would look if you were looking at one from above.

She looked around.

Should she go in?

Nobody answered her, given that they were frozen.

… Oh, why not.

But first…

She walked over to the guy who had stolen her ball a few minutes ago.

Smiling, she positioned the guy to have one hand on his hip and another behind his head.

Perfect.

So then the girl stepped in the vortex thing, feeling drowsy after.

She fell asleep.

* * *

The Generation of Miracles were having their average day and returned from a match to see that in their hotel room was a sleeping girl.

… Yup, normal no more.

" **Hello?** " Kise tapped the girl lightly on her shoulder.

After a few taps, the girl opened her eyes to see six pairs of eyes looking at her.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Hi…?"

Kise sparkled, but tried to keep it down.

" **Morning! Uh, who are you?** "

"... Yes...?"

The girl stood up, looking at everybody.

Then she stared at Kise.

"... Dad?"

Kise gaped as she stood up and looked around.

" **I think "Yes" is her name… And daddy, she called me daddy! I think you're my kid from the future!** "

He paused.

" **But why would I call my kid Yes…?** "

Akashi spoke.

" **We have no idea who Yes is. She might be connected to a police case or something...** "

" **... I think w** **e should make sure Yes is her name.** "

Midorima turned to the girl.

" **Your name?** "

The girl craned her head to look at Midorima, and everybody realized with a start that they needed to sit down.

So they did.

"... Do you all speak English?"

" **... I think she said something about English. Does anybody know English?** "

All shook their head.

"You don't?"

The girl's head whipped over to Kise, squinting at him.

"Then you aren't my daddy, are you?!"

Kise, in a sad, sad attempt to talk to the girl, waved at her.

She paused.

"... Are you the kidnappers Mommy tells me about?"

* * *

In their crisis, the Miracles took Lily to a police station.

Because no matter how much Kise talked about his future kids, he wasn't getting them to keep her.

At least, not that easily.

"What's your name and nationality?"

"Lily! I'm American."

So her name was Lily.

"Full name, please."

"Lily Winter."

"Age?"

"Fiiive." Lily held up five fingers.

"Do you happen to know where you are?"

Lily blinked.

Kise noted that Lily had rather short, thick lashes instead of the long, rather sparse ones he had.

... So far, his theory said he married somebody with brown eyes and short, thick lashes.

"... America?"

"No, you're in Japan. A country on the other side of the world."

Lily looked up, thinking.

"Why am I here?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Lily looked back at the man.

"Oh."

"So, Lily, what happened before you ended up here?"

"I was at the park and this guy stole my ball. I was running after him, but then this swirly thingy appeared and I felt sleepy and I landed here. Oh, and then I met these guys! I thought they were kidnappers, but they went to you guys with me. So I think they're good guys."

"Why would you go outside with them if you thought they kidnapped you?"

"I thought they would pull out a gun if I didn't. Like in the movies."

The officer, looking disturbed, asked the Miracles something.

They shook their heads.

Staring at the Miracles, Lily realized something.

The blonde motioned for the officer to come closer.

He came closer.

"Is rainbow hair normal here? I wanna have rainbow hair too!"

"..."

So then the officer asked if Lily knew her family's contact numbers.

"Yup, I do! I got them memorized a long time ago and they're…"

Lily paused.

"I don't remember..."

"..." The officer paused, writing down something.

"Where were you before?"

"In the park."

"In… America?"

"Yup!"

"Do you know what state you live in?"

"New York."

The officer wrote down some more things while Lily turned to see something.

She gasped.

"CANDY CANES!"

She looked at the officer, pleading.

"Can I have one, pleeeeeease? I don't get ever get those if it's not my birthday!"

The officer looked at Lily, then at the paper he was writing on, then the Miracles, then the candy canes behind him.

After a few moments of thought, he handed one over.

Lily ripped the wrapping off and began eating happily.

More questions were asked, accompanied by Lily's crunching and then Murasakibara's after he grabbed one too.

In the end, the police officer told the Miracles to learn English and take care of Lily until they found out who her family was and returned her to her family.

Until then, they'd look into things.

* * *

The Miracles went home.

" **So... when we go to practice, what'll Lily do?** "

The Miracles all paused at this.

Kise glimmered.

" **Maybe I can keep her at my house!** "

" **I never thought of you as a pedophile, Kise-kun, but I guess that has to change.** "

" **Kurokocchi! You know she's my child!** "

" **We checked. Lily-san has no such relation with you.** "

Kise pouted.

" **Because she's from the future!** "

Midorima pushed up his glasses.

" **My little sister used to go to a daycare.** "

Oh, an actual solution.

" **So she'll go there?** "

" **Yes.** "

And with that quick decision, Lily was enrolled into the daycare through the power of Midorima.

She was to start going… eh, how about tomorrow.


	2. The Day Care

Author's Note: Happy Halloween, souls.

… I did absolutely nothing that faithful day. (Okay, I _did_ update a special Halloween chapter, but it doesn't fit in with the storyline so I ended up deleting it. Sad.) XD Yup, this one's edited too, but only partially.

By the way, as of this chapter, when Lily's around, it's English. And when she's not, it's Japanese. For convenience's sake.

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

Ah, Children

* * *

Lily was dropped off at the daycare the next day. She stepped in the daycare.

Orange walls, low ceilings much wider than it was long, and peach rugs.

"Hi!"

Lily looked behind her to see a girl.

"I'm Mari and I'm half American and half Japanese. What's your name?"

"Lily."

"Nice to meet you! Since nobody'll know what you say if you say English, I'll teach you Japanese, okay?"

"Mmhm!"

Mari motioned to a teenage girl showing somebody how to draw something.

"That's Mrs. Ross, and she's not the real teacher, just a helper. Kinda."

She motioned to a black-haired lady to their right.

"She's the real teacher. Her name's Mrs. Fuyu. But you call a teacher in Japan sensei, so she's Fuyu-sensei. And the other girl's Ross-sensei."

"Any teacher?"

"Yup."

Lily paused.

"What happens if I don't call them sensei?"

"Well, it's rude."

"Oh. Okay!"

"I'm not here all the time, but when I am, I'll help you talk to everybody. They speak Japanese, you see…"

* * *

Introductions took place, lunch passed (after a fiasco where Lily discovered you had to have lunch), and it was time to go.

Mari was waiting with Lily and Mrs. Ross.

"Do your parents like to be late?"

"No. I don't know where my mom and dad are 'cause I'm living with rainbow heads…"

"Rainbow heads?"

"Yup. Red, yellow, green, light blue, dark blue, and purple."

"That's amazing."

What must have been the exact replica of Mari, but older, came into the daycare.

Mari brightened.

"That's my sister. I gotta go, Lily. Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

A few minutes passed and it started to rain.

Lily took shelter with Mrs. Ross under a tree.

"Lily, do you know anyone you can call?"

"No..."

The woman sighed.

"We'll wait here a few more minutes and then I'll look in the contact book for your family's numbers."

Lily and the teacher waited for the rain to stop silently.

* * *

"... I feel like we're forgetting something. Have we?"

"No, we didn't... I think."

"What do you mean, you think?"

"I meant that - oh. We forgot Lily."

Silence.

The Miracles began to panic as the realization came upon them. Kise wasn't helping either, with his constant blubbering of possible scenarios that could've happened to Lily, as it was raining.

And this girl was potentially kidnapped.

Akashi recovered first. "I'm going to pick her up." He ran outside.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Gom were currently calming down Kise.

Well, trying to calm him down.

"Lily might be getting sick! What will we do if she gets sick?"

"We'll just take care of her."

"We don't know what the five year old likes! What if she's allergic to something?"

"... Is she five?"

"We aren't inhumane enough to not take care of a sick child, Kise-kun."

"Ah, I didn't mean to imply you guys are cold and heartless!"

He looked off to the side.

"But sometimes you guys can be really mean."

"Only with you, Kise."

"See? Mean!"

* * *

Mrs. Ross had left to get the book, leaving Lily alone in the rain.

And then she saw a familiar red from a car window.

"It's the red guy!"

It was then that it occurred to Akashi that the girl never knew their names.

He got out of the limo.

"I'm Akashi. Call me Akashi-nii-san. Or just Akashi-nii. I'm sorry for being late."

"It's okay," Lily sneezed. "Akashi-nii."

Akashi proceeded to take Lily's hand and lead her inside the limo, but Lily stopped, stopping Akashi with her.

"I have to say bye to Mrs. Ross!"

Akashi paused.

That wasn't what he remembered the teacher's name to be...

Alarm bells suddenly went off in his head.

Had they left Lily alone for some nearby woman to find her?!

Akashi set out to secretly follow Lily.

What if Mrs. Ross was some dangerous kidnapper or murderer who had gone away to get a knife?!

For once, he thanked his studies. He could defend himself and Lily if he had to...

Akashi looked around.

Caught in his thoughts, he'd lost track of Lily.

Stones settled in his stomach.

( **AN:** And this is the point where it's no longer edited, at all. The goodbye is a new thing, so it's completely skipped over in the next part.)

* * *

Peacefully, the two went home, with Lily sneezing from time to time.

"Winter, are you-"

"... Winter? My name's Lily."

"-Are you okay? Also, don't interrupt me."

"I'm okay!"

That peacefulness didn't last long, though.

As soon as Lily stepped through the door, she was glomped by Kise.

Then she noticed that the other Miracles were staring at her.

"Oh yeah! I don't know you guys, your names. Could you say them?" She placed her hands behind her back.

Kise stopped hugging Lily and introduced himself first. " Oh, I'm Kise Ryouta! Call me Ryo-nii!"

He silently waited for Lily to recognize his name.

She didn't.

"But isn't Kise your first name?"

Maybe she only knew him as Dad... Oh well.

"Nope! In Japan, we say our last names first."

"Oh."

"I'm Midorima Shintaro. When's your birthday?"

"December 19! Do I call you Shin-nii?"

"Winter, you-"

"Call me Lily! Everybody's calling me Winter!"

"... Okay. Your birthday is at almost the same time as Akashi."

"When's his birthday?"

"December 20."

"Really? That's amazing!"

"... Now that I think of it, you know a lot of words. Where'd you learn them?"

"Um… books? School?"

Midorima froze.

School?

"... What grade are you in, Lily?"

He was just hoping it was kindergarten.

"First grade. I'm turning six soon!"

God didn't answer his prayers.

... Well, there were many advantages for going into school a year late...

Lily looked at Midorima.

"So what do I call you?"

"Oh, Mido-nii is fine."

"Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet you."

"Ao-nii?"

"I guess."

"I'm Murasakibara Atsushi. Hi."

Murasakibara scanned Lily.

"You're tiny."

"Well, I'm gonna grow up and be taller than Abraham Lincoln! Oh, I'll call you Mura-nii!"

Silence then.

"Light blue head, you didn't say your name!"

Kuroko was slightly surprised at Lily's ability to see him.

"Ah, I'm Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kuro-nii it is!"

And our adventures begin!

Almost.

"Achoo!"

"I knew it! Lily, you did get sick! I'm so sorry... Let me take care of you! I've been taken care of by my sis-" Kise opened his arms willingly to Lily midsentence before Midorima interrupted.

"Your clingy behavior disgusts me, Kise."

"That's mean, Midorima-cchi!"

"I'm not sick-" As if on cue, Lily sneezed.

"You're a horrible liar, Lily! Come to Papa!"

Lily pointed a finger at Kise.

"You look like my daddy, but you're not my daddy, Ryo-nii. Your name is different. You're not my daddy!"

Kise paused for a moment.

Maybe she was in denial... Or maybe his older self was astoundingly handsome, so she just didn't recognize his face because he wasn't as attractive.

Time to just go with things.

"Not your real daddy! I'll be like a daddy!" Kise opened his arms wide, ready for a hug.

He heard a mutter of "pedophile".

Kise started crying. Crocodile tears were streaming down his face, while still holding his arms wide.

He just thought she was cute!

And tiny and adorable, and she was definitely one of his future kids if she looked so…

Okay, he was starting to see why they were calling him a pedophile.

Meanwhile, Lily ran happily into Kise's arms.

"Kise-kun, Lily, we exist."

"I didn't forget you guys! Oh, now that I think of it..."

Lily's voice got quieter and quieter as Kise ran off to the nearest room with her to get a sweater to keep her warm.

Or something.

"That pedophile nincompoop's going to screw this up somehow..."

"I'll help the idiot... Oh, but it's not like I'm doing this for any reason other than obligation."

Midorima speed-walked in Kise and Lily's direction.

"This is interesting. Would help some of our members mature as well."

"I agree, Akashi-kun."

"O-oi! I thought Tetsu was supposed to be the ghost, not me!"

"Aka-chin forgot about me too..."

"We did not forget you, Aomine, Murasakibara. We were simply having an inside conversation."

"Could I join too, then, Aka-chin?"

"That conversation already ended, Murasakibara-kun."

Their attention was grabbed by a yell.

"Kise! That's too big, idiot! Do you want to smother her?!"

"Aka-chin, I'll be going to help them. Maybe sweets will cure her. Sweets are justice~"

"Go ahead- Wait. There is a secret stash of candy in Kise's room. Is that your true intention?"

"How is there candy in Kise's room?"

"Modeling extras."

"And you learned this from sources, Akashi-kun." The question sounded more like a statement.

"Yes I did. Murasakibara, you can go anyway."

"Thanks, Aka-chin."

"Oh, where's Aomine-kun?"

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Please don't ask me how the Miracles know so much English at thirteen slash fourteen when they're Japanese - it's fanfic logic, I guess. And Aomine is still there with Akashi and Kuroko, but they're pretending he doesn't exist. Poor soul.

... Aww, I'm reading this over and it sounds really boring!

I'm sorry if it's like that. But as I've been saying, it gets better...

(Note from future self: It actually does. Though it's still pretty cringy, at least to me.)


	3. The Snow Day (Part 1)

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had practically no ideas until I read a fanfic - which gave me this idea! And so this chapter came.**

* * *

It had snowed, so the daycare Lily would normally go to was closed. Kise took this opportunity to suggest that maybe everybody could go ice skating. Nobody said no, so he took it as a yes. And so they went.

While skating...

"Kise, don't you dare let go. If I fall on my butt, I will-" Cue cursing. In Japanese. Because Aomine would feel guilty if Lily learned cursing.

Meanwhile, Lily was a natural. "Whee!"

Yup, unlike a certain navy blue haired person, skating like a pro.

Murasakibara was buying candy at a store, and got Lily to try some candy during a break. "It's good! Do you have Oreos?"

"No, I don't. Is it an American candy?"

"Yeah! I really like it!"

Also during this time, Midorima curiously asked, "Lily, have you skated before? Not like I care that you're good or anything."

Slight tsundere mode obviously. Lily either ignored it or didn't notice (probably the latter), as she said, "Nope! I guess I learn fast!"

"Good for you, Lily-sa-" Kuroko paused. "Lily."

"Thanks, Kuro-nii!" Lily turned to Akashi. "Oh, Akashi-nii-san, why aren't you skating?"

Akashi turned to Lily. "I don't really feel like doing so." "Come on! It's nice!"

Lily grabbed Akashi's hands and pulled him to the rink with surprising strength for a 5 year old. Completely unaware of the fact that Akashi did not have skating shoes on, she dragged him, resulting with him tripping and falling onto her.

Almost.

Her attention was grabbed by something else, so she moved. But she was still holding Akashi's hand, so she was the one who fell on top of him instead.

Lily giggled.

"See? It's fun!"

"Lily, I don't have the proper clothing. Let me put it on first."

"Okay!"

Soon, Akashi came back wearing the proper clothing. By now, Aomine could skate by himself. He skated over to Lily and lifted her up. She squealed in delight, giggling as she was placed onto Aomine's shoulders.

And _then_ she finally noticed Akashi. "Oh! You came back!" Akashi, who had waited patiently for his turn, was about to take Lily off Aomine's shoulders until-

"Ryo-nii!" Kise jump-hugged Aomine (don't ask me how that works in an ice skating rink), and as Kise's body was so cold, Aomine jumped, thus effectively landing Lily in Kise's arms.

" _Kise._ " Kise froze. The atmosphere turned dark.

"Akashi-nii-san, are you lonely?" Lily's bright demeanor made the aura evaporate.

"..."

"You can skate with us! Ryo-nii, onward!"

"Sure!" To himself, Kise thought, _I get to be a plane now! Is this how it feels? It must be nice! That's it, if not a basketball player, I'll be a pilot!_

Kise skated quickly, leaving Akashi behind, but not for long. Akashi took this as a challenge and went to catch up with them, not far behind.

Kuroko, Murasakibara, and Midorima watched quietly. Almost quietly, anyway. The crunching of chips could be heard if you tried to listen.

"Lily sure is popular, isn't she?"

* * *

 **A/N: Just a part one since this is all I can think of right now... See you all!**


	4. The Snow Day (Part 2)

**A/N: Hello! Thanks to Angel of black and white for reviewing, and the followers and/or favoriters: Ophaniel, Angel of black and white, Shiranai Atsune, Hay Anime14, LittleAngelBlue, and NIGHTANGEL21. Thank you! :D**

 **Without further ado, here is Snow Day part 2!**

* * *

Eventually, Akashi caught up to them and reclaimed his prize: a free Lily with a bonus of a sulking, depressed Kise. It was then that Akashi noticed how loud they were and the attention they had that they had been oblivious to. He quickly notified Kise of this.

The idiot _waved_ at them. Akashi resisted the urge to face palm, ice rink palm, whatever palm, the nearest thing palm (you get it), and apologized for them instead.

While apologizing, he let go of Lily's hand. Lily, of course, wandered over to Kuroko and got him to ice skate somehow.

... The power of little kids is amazing.

After realizing Lily had left, he ice skated over to Lily, took her hand, and ice skated with her.

 _He_ was the one skating with Lily, thank you very much.

A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Akashi-nii, you look like a grouchy face. Kuro-nii's blank face is better than your grouchy face."

"Lily, I can be a grouchy face whether you want me to or not." Who cared about how he looks?

"But you look like an old man!" Scratch that. Akashi was not an old man.

He noticed Lily jumping up and down, obviously trying to reach for his face. He bent down- what was Lily doing to his face?

"There! You're smiling!" Lily let go of his face.

Akashi's mouth had been forcibly turned up, looking crooked. His eyes glinted ominously and the neutral eyebrows made him look like he was planning something. Even his nose looked evil...

Holding that expression, he looked at his friends.

Their faces were priceless.

He wiped the expression off his face, sighing.

One simply does not force a smile.

"Let's just skate together, Lily."

"Sure!"

To Kise's horror and sadness, Lily skated with Akashi for the next few hours.

Just him.

And him only.

Somehow, Akashi got a thrill out of that.

Soon, night enveloped the sky. The tree in the middle of the rink which had been unnoticeable before now shone with decorations beautifully. Like all the other people in the rink, Lily was staring at the tree in awe. The dim lights showcased her figure from behind, making her look tinier and cuter and just…

Plain adorable, really.

A warm feeling built up in his chest.

But then it was time to go home.

Lily paused a bit, wanting to take in the sight a bit more, before going with him.

Together, the two skated to the rest of the group and they all walked home, the atmosphere tranquil.

If you ignored Kise.


	5. The HW (Part 1)

**A/N: Hello again! New chapter!**

 **Also, for some reason, electricity went out at my house for a few days. That's why this is late. Sorry. *Hands you donut* Forgive me? *sheepish smile***

 **Also, I'll try to update a bit faster for this part of the story since I have to finish this one before I can start on a new one I absolutely HAVE to do. So sorry if this seems a bit rushed.**

* * *

At the daycare, Lily and Mari decided to do homework over at Lily's house. This was already agreed with by Mari's mom, who had been won over by Lily's cuteness. Again, the power of little kids.

... Of course, the Gom had no idea about this little course of events.

* * *

"Akashi-cchi, can I borrow a car to-" Kise was stopped short by the murderous aura coming from Akashi. Apparently, Akashi was on his man period.

"Never mind, I'll get a taxi," He squeaked, paranoid because Akashi was now drilling holes into his forehead.

He then went to the daycare.

He was surprised to see Lily holding a girl's hand and waving at him.

"Lily, why are you holding her hand? Are her parents late?"

"Nope! She's coming over!"

… What happened while he was gone?

"Don't worry! Mari's mommy said yes already!" Wait. How did she-

Mari's mom appeared. Out of nowhere. He did a silent mini-shriek.

"Is she your little sister? She's so adorable!" Oh. Now is his chance to run before she-

"Wait. Oh my god! You're Kise Ryouta! My older daughter loves you! She's in middle school! Could I get your autograph?" _NOOOO,_ was the boy's only thought now.

He quickly smiled, doing so.

In the taxi...

"Ryo-nii, you have fans?"

Kise shuddered. "They're..." He struggled to find a proper word for them.

"...Unique."

Lily looked at him curiously. Luckily, she did not question further.

At home, the Gom were slightly surprised to see not two, but three bodies enter through the doorway. Did Kise bring one of his fangirls over- oh. Who's this kid?

"This is Mari! She's my friend! We're gonna do homework together, okay?"

"Just don't make too much noise."

"Okay!"

So Lily and Mari went to their homework.

They finished quickly. Mari's mommy came and picked up Mari once they finished, and by now Lily had put all of her homework back inside her bookbag. She was attempting to close her bookbag.

Note the attempt. Emphasize the word attempt.

The sound of repeated zipping occurred. It was loud. And annoying to Aomine's ears.

Lazily walking over (more like rolling over so he fell from his bed onto the floor, then crawling to her, half-asleep), Lily watched Aomine as he fixed it.

But a few seconds later, the zipper got stuck somewhere. Again.

Aomine came back. _Again._ Fixed it. _Again._

The thing got stuck for the third time in a row.

Silently cursing, he fixed it again.

The bookbag got stuck. Fourth time already.

Aomine was never going to get his sleep, was he?

Eventually, he rage quitted and bolted out the door, muttering. Lily followed, her hands behind her back, for two reasons. First, she was curious what he was going to do. And second, he had her homework. Her homework was still inside the bookbag.

Aomine seemed to be going to some store. "I'm throwing it out."

"Throwing what out?" Aomine had failed to realize Lily followed him.

Cue a scream from Aomine. Of course, it was totally a very... manly scream, attracting people's attention.

Being all "Don't pay attention, sorry", Aomine managed to wave away the attention.

Then he realized something.

"Lily, how did you get here?"

"I followed you."

"You ran this whole distance?"

"It was only two blocks, Ao-nii."

"2 blocks is a lot for a five year old."

"Ao-nii, why did we come here?"

"We're going to get a replacement for this fu-" Aomine barely stopped himself.

"Fu what?"

"Funny bookbag. Like, strange." Look, he wasn't good at replacing _words_ with other _words_ , okay?

"Okay! Can I help?"

"Um, yeah. We're making sure it's not funny, okay? Before buying it." It wasn't his fault he wasn't the best with kids. And that stare kinda made him feel uncomfortable for a few seconds there...

"Yeah!" And so they went for bookbags.

They came out with a new bookbag. An brown one, with flowers decorated on it. No old bookbag in sight.

Of course, they forgot one thing. Homework. Lily's homework was still in the bookbag.

Aomine realized this halfway through the walk

"... Lily... Where's your homework?"

Lily paused as her eyes widened.

"... In my old bookbag."

"God, no! Lily, we left your homework!"

Lily's eyes widened.

"But I don't have extra copies!"

They took off.


	6. The HW (Part 2)

**A/N: Thanks to YatogamiKushina and Aefflaed for favoriting and following! So, here's the second part! As I said, updated slightly faster than usual. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Aomine (practically) swung Lily directly on top of his shoulders, since he knew Lily would not be able to keep up with his speed. Lily's eyes widened as she was thrust up, grabbing hold very quickly onto his neck from the sudden surprise. People stared. It wasn't everyday you saw a boy with dark blue hair running at an incredibly fast speed, carrying a little blonde girl half his size on his shoulders, not even paying attention to the signs on the sidewalk and narrowly escaping a speeding car on the street. Well, that was because the blond girl yelled something in another language that whipped the boy's attention to the car.

Anyway, Aomine reached the store, luckily. Panic settled upon them again as her original pink bookbag was nowhere to be found. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod- hey, Lily, you think we can get Akashi to get the homework using his power? The guy's rich."

"Oh wait! I remember! They have a website where they post the homework just in case you lose it! We'll need a computer though..."

Aomine groaned. "Why didn't you remember that earlier?" "Sorry..." "Anyway, I can just steal Midorima's." "Wha-" and dot eyes were Lily's reaction until Aomine speeded off and she realized that this time she was going to have to run. Thing was, her legs weren't the longest. So she got lost. Having nowhere to go, she went to the nearest shelter and curled herself up into a ball, something she often did after getting lost.

Aomine reached home, breathless. Then he looked around, only to see Lily wasn't beside him. Oh no- wait. "Guys, is Lily here?"

The Gom looked at him. "No, she isn't - WAIT! LILY GOT LOST SHEGOTLOST NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" "Calm down, Kise-kun." Kise grabbed Kuroko's shoulders and shook him back and forth, making the phantom dizzy. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN-" "What happened?" Akashi, who had been in the other room, walked in. Everybody froze, silently debating who to sacrifice. Eventually, they decided on Aomine. Poor Aomine was shaking in his boots- oh wait, he was wearing sneakers. "Well, I lost Lily and... she'sstuckinwhoknowswhere." Akashi raised an eyebrow. The Gom silently waited for a reaction. Right now, Akashi was unpredictable, especially after that weird _gentle_ tone he had used with Lily on that snow trip. Akashi was not supposed to be gentle. It didn't suit his personality. Like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Akashi looked at the door, then at Aomine. He sighed. "We can just look for her." Mentally, all the Gom members sighed in relief. They would not have to bury someone today.

And so they looked.

The restaurant? No.

Park? No.

Shop- maybe.

They ran towards the shops.

Salon... Kise said no.

Grocery shop... Murasakibara said no. But there was lots of candy, he said.

Bookstore... Kuroko said no.

Church... Midorima said no.

Another hotel and their hotel itself... even Akashi didn't find Lily.

Let's check on Aomine...

Aomine had gone to the place he knew by heart- a diner he knew called Maji Burger. Besides trying to find Lily- he didn't have too much confidence in himself- he did want to pick up some burgers. 24 this time, maybe? While ordering, he saw a little figure in the distance and a flash of yellow. Lily. He ran towards the figure. The cashier was left there, standing clueless holding the tray of 24 burgers.

He tapped the person's shoulder, only to see it was not her. The girl did have blonde highlights, though, and that was probably what he saw.

 _Hey, you left your burgers._

His mind spoke to him. Since when did his mind have a mind of its own? (No pun intended.)

"Sorry, um, person." He then went on his merry way to his burgers... Yeah, right. His conscience was bothering him about Lily.

Where was the girl? Where could she have possibly went?

Wait, the daycare! They never checked the daycare to see if she went there! And it was a familiar place to her, too!

Aomine cursed as to why he didn't think of this earlier.

He got a taxi and went. He didn't have enough stamina right now to run.

10 minutes later, he arrived at the daycare.

He got out and looked frantically, his conscience completely overpowering him.

He found her under the roof, sleeping contently. He sighed in relief. Finally.

He poked her to see if she was alive. Who knows? She might be dead and not sleeping.

Actually, wait. Just putting his finger near her nose would also work.

Except he poked her eye instead.

Oh well, it still worked.

Lily yawned and sat up.

He was about to say, "Rise and shine, blondie,", except Kise was also a blonde.

So he said, "Rise and shine, Lily. We've been looking for you for what, an hour? If I was running too fast, you should have just yelled my name."

Lily looked regretful, and Aomine had to turn his face from the sight, or else he would end up hugging the girl. The girl just looked so sad.

Softly, she muttered a "Sorry, Ao-nii. I have a habit of looking out the window when I'm in the car. So I learned the way here. I didn't know where home was, so I went to the daycare. I learned the streets and stuff here so- Ao-nii?"

Aomine had his hand outstretched to her, as he was bending over her, in a position ready to walk the opposite direction.

"I'm leaving you behind if you don't grab my hand. C'mon."

Lily brightened up and hugged Aomine's neck, because that was the highest she could reach with her arms. "Thanks for not being angry at me!"

Blushing, but not so much it was visible on his dark skin tone, he turned his head to the side. "Yeah, yeah. We gotta go."

"Yeah!" Lily took Aomine's hand and the two walked home.

Aomine called the others, saying he had found Lily.

When the others arrived, Kise was about to hug her, but he tripped. And fell directly at her feet. Cue waterfall tears. "Lily, don't get lost! You worried us!"

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Do you have a habit of getting lost, Lily?"

"Yeah... And Ryo-nii, don't cry, um-" She looked around and got a towel. "Here! Towels dry up tears!" Except Kise cried even more, just in happiness. "Ryo-nii, please stop crying... I'm here right now! I'm not dead-"

"-But you could have been, Lily." Akashi cut in.

"I'm not kidnapped-"

"-You already are. US to Japan, remember?" Midorima cut in as well.

It was then that everyone else remembered: Lily was going to go someday.

Just then, Akashi's phone rang.

Flipping the cover, he answered it. "Hello, Akashi Seijuro."

A few seconds later, he looked at Lily, a slight tug at his lips. "Okay, thank you."

He ended the call.

"Lily has been shown to have no family, according to research. Therefore, she is an orphan and we can have the government prepare papers so she is able to live with us if we would like to."

Kise whooped and jumped and pranced around like a leprechaun, except Akashi reprimanded him because the people downstairs might complain. _You're a hippocrate, Akashicchi. You're smiling too._ Kise thought.

"I get to live with you guys?"

"Yes, Lily! I can dress you up in clothes and-"

"Lily, want some candy? I got it from a grocery store~" Murasakibara handed a piece of chocolate to Lily.

"Okay!"

"Keep in mind, though. We'll have to take care of her properly." Midorima was the only one keeping a calm face.

Everybody stared at him.

"We can worry 'bout that later, Midorimacchi! Oh wait, since she's in our house and agreed to go with us, technically, no papers needed!"

"That counts as kidnapping, Kise-kun."

Kise groaned. "Okay... Lily, come on. We're gonna be doing a few things, okay?"

"Sure!" And so the Gom went to the government.

They got official papers saying they could keep Lily, and Lily could now stay with them!

Kise made an utter fool of himself in public, and Aomine videotaped it. ("Ah- Don't take a video!" "Che. As if. This is way too funny." Aomine and Kise were both smiling.)

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, the last part was a bit general, I'm sorry. I've never done anything like that. By the way, I changed it so they just got papers saying she could stay with them 'cause... The Gom adopting Lily would lead to a) conflict over who adopts her or b) them being brothers, which would make this whole thing super complicated. And so I changed it.**


	7. The Birthday (Part 1)

**A/N: Hello and happy birthday to all December 19s! (I should start doing this for every chapter, feels like I'm discriminating all other birthdays. XD) It's Lily's birthday! So I am going to post a chapter.**

 **Note: Lily sleeps in Kise's bed, since they don't have any extra beds. So:**

 **Lily: Um, where do I sleep?**

 **Kise: You can sleep in my bed!**

 **Lily: 'Kay!**

 **Gom: *whispers to Kise* Kise, what are you going to do when she *ahem* gets** ** _older_** **?**

 **Kise: *turns red* T-that's a long time away!**

 **Aw, a blushing Kise. XD**

* * *

It was Lily's birthday! So she decided to wake up a little early for a change. Thing was, when she opened her eyes, something huge was in her face.

She let out a yelp and moved away. Only to realize it was her dear Ryo-nii.

Kise was laughing at her reaction. She pouted. Kise noticed and stopped laughing, then jumped onto her bed. "Happy birthday, Lily!"

Lily stopped pouting. "Okay... Thanks for remembering!" She smiled. Then the smile disappeared. "You know my birthday, but I don't know yours! When's yours, Ryo-nii?"

Kise pretended to think for a moment, as a joke. "I don't know my birthday!"

Sadly, Lily did not notice and her eyes widened. "That's horrible! Let's make up a birthday date!"

Kise had dot eyes. Lily was very gullible, he noted.

Now he was stuck between telling the truth and upsetting her, or lying and having to keep the secret for the rest of his life.

He decided on the first.

Just as he thought, she looked slightly sad. To cheer her up, he said, "I'm sorry, Lily! I didn't know you would take it seriously! Anyway, my birthday is June 18th! Speaking of birthdays, we need to get a cake!" Oh wait. What time was it? Well, there was a bakery nearby. And he could get cake using his model looks. Or Lily's looks. They could get her kidnapped one day. Well, she was already, but- you know what, that's complicated. Stop it, mind.

"Um, Ryo-nii, it's 6 AM. I don't think shops will be open right now."

"Nah, I know one! Come on!" Kise got out of the room, not wanting to see her change clothes. He was not a pedophile.

"Okay!" Soon, Lily was ready and about to go out the bedroom door, except she realized she was wearing her pajamas. Kise had bought all the clothes in existence for her already (according to Aomine), so she would never run out of clothes.

She changed into leggings, and wore a coat, since the night was often cold. She traveled through the hallway, and then poked Kise to let him know she was ready.

And they went out into the night, Kise holding Lily's hand to ensure she didn't get lost.

They reached the bakery.

The bakers noticed Kise, but they didn't immediately swarm him, as they had noticed the little kid's hand he was holding. The kid was adorable-looking, the hoodie of her coat covering her forehead, thus showcasing her eyes and giving a cute effect. They swarmed the kid instead.

Kise was prepared for swarms, but was surprised when he didn't get swarmed. What- oh.

"Miss, why are you here? A birthday, perhaps? We have got all the cakes in supply, and they are handmade!" Ah, they were swarming poor Lily. She looked overwhelmed.

"Um, hi. It's my birthday... Ryo-nii said he knew a bakery, so..." The bakers moved at an unnatural speed, stars in their eyes, and came too close for comfort. Basically, in his face. "Thank you for recommending us! What made you recommend us?"

It was all he could do not to move away in discomfort. "Uh, your flexibility in opening hours." He nervously smiled.

Then he noticed Lily.

"Guys, can I have that vanilla one with strawberries on it?" He was pretty sure the bakers had beat the speed of Wilma Rudolph by now.

* * *

 **A/N: Right at the time of Lily's birth! 5:35 PM! :) Where I am, though. Anyway, this is part 1!**


	8. The Birthday (Part 2)

**A/N: Just in case you didn't know, Wilma Rudolph is a speedy runner known for her tenacity. Updated on Akashi's birthday, happy birthday all December 20s! And December 21s, I'm late. Sorry... Oh, and thank you so much for sending me so many reviews, rubyrose30! :D It became my conscience, saying, "If you don't do anything for Akashi's birthday and these reviews, then I will haunt you for the rest of your life." XD Anyway, let's continue!**

* * *

Kise watched as a baker proudly presented the cake Lily chose. "This one? Just baked today! Great choice! I'll write Happy Birthday on it!"

As Kise carried the package home, he almost dropped the cake as he realized the crazed looks on the bakers' faces would probably be implanted in his memory forever. He made a mental note _not_ to go there again. Those people seemed- no, they probably were crazy.

He apparently stayed a bit later than he thought, as the sky was already a clear blue. Reminded him of Kurokocchi.

Eventually, they reached home, the contrast of the warm air of the inside of the hotel to the cold air outside hitting them like a slap in the face.

Kise carefully placed the cake on the nearest table, not wanting to ruin it. Then he noticed Lily had gone over to Midorima, who was on his phone.

"Mido-nii, what are you watching?"

"Oha-Asa-"

 _"Cancers are the unluckiest today! Make sure to keep a Sagittarius around you at all times, as it will bring you good luck!"_

Midorima quickly placed Lily on his lap and said, "You are staying with me for the next 24 hours."

Lily thought about that for a second. "What about going to the bathroom?"

Leave it to kids to ask awkward questions without realizing it. Midorima turned red. "I-I'll wait outside nanodayo."

"Okay! By the way, what's Oha-Asa?"

"It's this fortune telling program. Very accurate."

"Okay. Can I watch?"

Midorima, slightly happy to see someone interested, handed Lily the phone.

Wanting to change the topic for some reason, Kise said the first thing that was on his mind. "Hey, should we celebrate Akashicchi's birthday on the same day as Lily's?"

Midorima stopped moving for a moment, considering the prospect.

"Hm, we'll have to ask him first."

"I'm sure he'll say yes!" Lily climbed to the top of the sofa and smiled at them.

"Okay!" Kise then suddenly realized one thing. Presents. He got a cake, but how would Aominecchi and Midorimacchi get one?

Midorima apparently had this epiphany as well. He was about to rush out the door, until he stopped and stared at Lily. He grabbed her, then ran out the door. "You're coming with me, Lily."

"Eh?" Was Lily's only response as she was pulled out the door.

Kise was left there with a blank face, wandering aimlessly. Oh, wait. Akashicchi and the others were sleeping. Well, he can just watch TV.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update! This will probably have Christmas integrated into it too at some point- sorry, I'm an epic procrastinator. *sulks* That's why my chapters are so short. *brightens* But worry not, people, I have an idea for the next part. Expect it to come soon, especially with winter vacay coming! YAY!**


	9. The Birthday (Part 3)

**A/N: Okay, here is the third part! Hope you like it! By the way, the reason for my fast updates is because I have ideas given to me by rubyrose30 so thank her for the fast updates!**

* * *

Soon, Kise ended up bored, so he quit watching TV and waited. Murasakibara woke up, and that caught Kise's attention.

"Kise-chin, can I have this cake?"

"Ah, no-"

"Itadakimasu."

Nope. Kise swiped the cake out of Murasakibara's reach. "This is for Lily!"

"Lily won't mind if I eat it~" Kise faltered at that.

"But she's not here! How are you sure?"

At a random shop...

"Mido-nii, let's get this!" Midorima turned to see a pink sparkly tutu waved in his face.

"Since me and Akashi-nii are the birthday people, we'll both wear one of these! A special birthday outfit!" Midorima almost snorted at the thought of Akashi in _that_.

"No? Can we at least get party hats?" Midorima nodded quietly, trying very hard not to smile.

"Yay!" Lily dumped a pack of hats into the basket. Oh yeah. He needed to get a present. For Lily. How would he do that without her noticing? He needed his lucky item. Ugh. And both of the only Sagittariuses he knew just had to be the people receiving presents. Wait. Any people here Sagittarius? Oh wait. He couldn't just randomly ask someone their birthday. Actually, maybe he could.

...

Nah, he couldn't.

A necklace caught his attention. An orange one. That was Sagittarius' lucky item today. He could just buy that for Lily.

He sighed in relief and bought it. He turned to Lily and tapped her on the shoulder. "Here, a birthday present."

Lily carefully put it on. "It fits. Thanks, Mido-nii!"

Good. Taken care of. Though he felt this alien feeling. Guilt for such a cheap present? Oh well. She was happy.

Akashi's present... Wait, what would he buy for him?

Could he ask Lily? Maybe.

"Hey, Lily, what do you think Akashi would like?"

"..."

Hm?

Lily was actually being thoughtful.

...

"... Some board game he hasn't tried yet? He seems like he'll like that!" Actually... that made sense.

"Thanks, Lily." Shogi, maybe?

He went and bought a shogi board. The board went in their bag, along with the birthday hats, and then the two walked home.

He glanced at her once while walking, wondering how she figured out Akashi might like that, but Lily didn't notice.

Soon, they reached the hotel and opened the door.

Weirdly enough, they heard yelling.

Just as they were about to turn the knob, they heard a yell of "NOOOOOOO!"

Kise.

Midorima opened the door.

There, he saw Kise right next to their (now spilled) cake, and Murasakibara licking off pieces of cake that were on the table and not on the floor with his finger.

"Hi Mido-chin, Lily~"

Oh boy. Oh boy oh boy oh boy.


	10. The Birthday (Part 4)

**A/N: Hey, it's me! Merry Christmas (for those of you who celebrate it)! Happy Birthday, December 22s, 23s, 24s and 25s! I forgot to mention the 22s last chapter. Sorry! Oh, and 26s, 27s, 28s... (I started this on the 25th.)**

 **Thanks to Ruby for reviewing! (^_^) Sorry this is so short... (-_-)**

* * *

Silence.

Even Lily was quiet. She was staring at the cake. The ruined cake, to be precise.

Kise was the first one to make a sound. "I'm so sorry! Murasakicchi was just hungry and-"

"It's okay, Ryo-nii! We can just buy another one!" Lily smiled, but it would've been obvious to even a blind fool that her smile was forced and done nervously.

Aomine walked in, yawning when he felt something under his foot. He cursed when he saw some sweet under his foot. Cake, maybe? Why was it there? Then he looked and saw Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, and Lily. Midorima... There was this weird shine to his glasses. He looked irritated. Ah, well. He proceeded to turn and go to his Mai-chan.

Lily ended up staring at the cake with a depressed face. Otherwise, it was frozen in the room. Nobody moved.

The atmosphere was so thick you could cut through it with a knife. Wait, who had the knife?

Anyway, Murasakibara licked the last piece of the remaining cake on the table. "That cake was real good. Ah, it said "Happy Birthday". It was a birthday cake?" He looked at Lily and his eyes widened slightly. "Oh, it was for Lily. I can get another cake."

Finally, finally, FINALLY the thick atmosphere dissipated. Murasakibara had the knife.

Lily got a towel. "Here, we gotta pick this up!" She began wiping the cake off the floor, but Kise took the towel instead, saying, "It's my fault! I'm doing it!".

Midorima just watched. Nice, we've got an idiot trio and the only straight man in a comedy show. Just beautiful. We need some applause for this.

Now that everybody thought of it, why hadn't Akashi woken up yet?

Lily quickly reacted, saying, "I'll wake him up!"

Kise immediately stopped her, saying, "He's probably scary when sleeping... You wouldn't want to meet him while he's like that." Kise trembled.

Lily stared at Kise for a moment, going to open her mouth until-

"Dai-chan! I heard some yelling! Are you causing trouble again?"

Everrybody froze at the familiar voice. Well, everyone awake. And almost everyone. Lily was doing her work, taking Kise's towel when he had dropped it in shock, oblivious to the surprise the Miracles were showing.

"Dai-chan, I'm coming i-" A girl with beautiful pink hair and bubblegum pink eyes was opening the door when her gaze landed on an unfamiliar girl. She was grabbing a towel. A cute kid. Looking at the Miracles, she looked to them for an explanation.

Midorima stepped forward, pushing up his glasses. "This is Lily. A girl we adopted. She's staying with us. Lily, this is Momoi."

She looked at Lily, who was now curiously looking at her.

The girl's eyes were so huge and they were so brown and they reminded her of chocolate-

Momoi fainted from the overdose of cuteness.

* * *

 **A/N: I found an opportunity to introduce someone that I really had to! It was inevitable, but now you guys get it earlier! Hope you like it! Since it's Winter Vacay, expect a chappie every 3-4 days! If not, then I'm probably procrastinating. Or Winter Vacay has ended. But it ends at the beginning of next week, so you probably can cross that off.**

Note from future self: Changed all Murasakibaracchis in the story to Murasakicchis. I didn't notice my mistake until watching a Knb crack on a fateful July 1st, 2017.


	11. The Birthday (Part 5)

**A/N: Last day of Winter Vacation... (QAQ) NOOOOOOOOOO- oh wait, I gotta get to the story. Happy New Year! Also, happy birthday to those whose birthdays are on December 29, 30, or 31, and on January 1s to 14s! And thanks to M1Krusek, SoullessSky,** **Apple of Eris, Elda-Shirakiin, Rubyrose30, and Maplez12 for following/favoriting/both of those! Thanks for the reviews too! (^_^)**

* * *

Lily looked surprised when Momoi fainted a few seconds after seeing her. "Um, what did I do? Is she dead? Did I kill her?"

Kuroko appeared. "This happens a lot, especially when she sees something she thinks is cute."

Lily placed her hands behind her back and smiled. "Yay, I'm cute!" Her smile became a nervous one. "Though, is she really okay?"

Midorima bent down to Momoi and placed his hand on her chin. "She has a pulse, so she's alive, at least."

"Oh. Can she speak English?"

Kise brought himself into into the conversation. "She can speak it, with better vocabulary than most of us, though she has a pretty thick accent. I think. I've never heard it."

"Oh, okay." Lily picked up Momoi's unconscious body and began slowly dragging it to the couch.

Murasakibara came in, pushing the door behind him.

"I brought a cake." Everybody froze. When did he go out and come in?! Kise got a knife, so later on, they could cut the cake.

"Hm, what's the red liquid on the floor?" His gaze was on the remnants of the first cake, of which had a red rose. Due to the napkin not fully wiping it off yet, some parts were left, and the smeared red rose could be mistaken for a red liquid from afar.

Akashi came in. "Good morning-"

Slowly, he took in Kise with a knife, Lily dragging a body- Momoi?-, the red blood on the floor (or so it seemed to him), Murasakibara holding a box, probably with weapons, and Midorima and Kuroko holding a sack that was probably used for kidnapping.

He knew these people were crazy, but to think they would murder Momoi while he slept. Where was Aomine, anyway?

* * *

After some thinking, Akashi had to scratch that bizarre claim as soon as it came (he wondered why it even came into his head), though, because he noted that the bag was too small for Momoi's size. He glanced at Midorima.

"What happened." It ended up as more than a statement than a question.

Midorima pushed up his glasses before answering. He was making a habit of that, wasn't he? "We're celebrating you and Lily's birthdays together, Kise and Lily bought the cake. Lily and I went shopping for decorations, as these idiots cannot be trusted with kids,"

Akashi silently agreed with that.

"... and came home to see the cake was eaten by Murasakibara."

Akashi could understand that, even visualize it in his head. The purple-haired giant had done that countless times before.

"He got a new cake. Momoi came in and met Lily. She fainted."

Momoi did that once with Kuroko, didn't he? But it was after a dog played with Kuroko.

He guessed that would mean Lily could be considered cuter than Kuroko.

Well, that was pretty true.

Anyway, he now had the full picture. A thump came from the couch, earning Akashi's attention.

"Momoi-nii is pretty heavy..."

Nii?

Oh, she didn't know what it meant.

"Lily, -nii means older brother, while -nee would mean older sister. So it would be Momoi-nee."

"Oh. Like Apu and Baiya?"

The confusion on the Gom's faces was enough to tell her to explain.

"My mommy really likes Asian culture. She's "raising me as an Asian-American" or something like that. So she's taught me this stuff. Like Bangla! It's a language not known too much, so I feel lucky to know it!'

Now he was interested. She was bilingual?

He did know Bangla, a bit. Time to put this claim to the test.

"Kemon aso?" How are you?

He watched as Lily's eyes practically lit up.

"Balo asi!" I'm fine!

"Ki korteso?" What are you doing?

Lily blinked.

"Tomar shate kothaboltesi." I'm talking with you.

Oh yeah, everybody else didn't know Bangla.

He switched to English. "We were talking in Bangla."

He could practically see the "Ooh"s, even if they hadn't said it.

"Augh..."

Oh, Momoi recovered.

Lily was with Momoi-nee immediately, worry clouding her face. "You okay?"

"Aimoke..." I'm okay... Was this the "thick accent"?

"It iz naisu to meet you, Lily!" He hadn't expected the accent to be this thick. Or maybe her drowsiness was affecting her accent too?

Lily seemed to be just barely understanding Momoi.

"Um, yeah, it's nice to meet you too..."

Well, he would just have to see how this turned out.

* * *

 **A/N: While writing this, I was all like "NOOOO AKASHI THEY WEREN'T MURDERING SOMEONE (Momoi)" and my mom looked at me like I was crazy. XD And** **Akashi is actually one of the easiest for me to write for some reason. This will be a nice prelude (hopefully) to more stuff! For the Bangla, there's a reason behind her knowing it... Search up some of Bangladesh's culture and you'll find some very interesting facts. (^w^) Well, bye for now!**


	12. The Birthday (Part 6)

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to oOTotoneteOo and Rinku-dono for following and favoriting! By the way, happy birthday, January 15s to 31s!** **Oh, and happy birthday to Kuroko too! It's his birthday! So, a special chappie for the birthday boy! XD A special chappie inside a special arc/bunch of chappies...**

 **And thanks to Darknight38 for favoriting, and LilacLilyFlower for the review!** **And... let's begin!**

* * *

Momoi-cchi's accent was very thick.

Lily looked clueless, and while he wasn't surprised (he couldn't tell much of what she was saying either) that she looked clueless, it was nevertheless cute.

... And no matter how much he wanted Lily to keep that cute look on her face, they would eventually have to get Momoi to speak in a way they could understand.

With the help of Lily. Because he didn't know much English...

"Um, yeah, it's nice to meet you too..." Lily?

What did he miss?

He noticed some party hats.

"Akashi-cchi, Lily got some party hats! Can we wear some?"

Kise promptly imagined Akashi wearing a birthday hat, you know, the ones with the strings and pointy top.

It was hilarious, and he tried as hard as possible to keep any snickering undetectable.

"Yeah! By the way, do we have balloon pumps?" He silently thanked Lily's innocence and obliviousness for existing.

She thought he had meant him and her... luckily.

"Ah, party! Akashi's birthday, right?" He was ready to kiss Momoi and Lily.

... Okay, not kiss them.

Everybody would skin him alive.

"Wait, why are we celebrating it a day early? We're free tomorrow!"

Kise remembered that Momoi didn't know Lily's birthday.

"Lily's birthday is on December 19, so we're celebrating the two's birthdays together."

"Oh."

"Momoi-cchi, it's cool, right? Birthdays right after each other so the parties are bigger!"

Oh yeah, the decorations! What did Lily and Midorima-cchi get?

"Anyway, let's see the hats Midorima-cchi and Lily got!"

Bag.

Found it!

"Huh? Wh- " He pulled out-

"Special birthday hats for the birthday people!" He wondered if Lily had even asked Midorima-cchi if they were appropriate-

Wait...

Kise stared at the writing on the two hats.

 _Happy birthday, Princess!_

... Wasn't Akashi more a king than princess?

He couldn't see the Akashi as he was now as a princess.

Unless he somehow became a girl, Akashi probably wouldn't be caught dead wearing this.

* * *

Akashi watched as Kise unraveled... birthday hats that had obviously been meant for a "princess".

Nope.

He was so not going to wear that.

"Lily, the hats you chose were inappropriate in terms of message. "Princess", in general, is meant to be for girls. Akashi-kun is not a girl."

Thank you, Kuroko. You took the words right out of my mouth.

... Wait. Since when were you here?

"Inappropa- what?"

"Not good."

Wait. Solution.

"There are only two birthday hats. Momoi can wear the second one." And now he didn't have to wear them. Good.

"But wait, it's not my birth-" Hush, Momoi. You will wear it.

He conveyed that message in a stare at the back of Momoi's head, saying:

 _Momoi, I will not wear that birthday hat. So you will wear it._

Except that was hard to fit in one look. So he shortened it.

 _Momoi, wear it. Now._

* * *

Momoi felt something drilling into the back of her head, so she stopped talking.

It was probably Akashi.

Wait a second. She could use this to her advantage!

Mentally, she grinned evilly.

"Sure! Yay, I get to be special with Lily~"

Yes, the jealousy tactic.

Kise fell for it quickly.

"No fair! I want to be special! I'll wear that birthday hat!"

Success!

Kise realized what he had just said, and covered his mouth in shock.

An attempt to reverse what just happened.

Luckily, (or unluckily, depending on who you asked) she prevented that.

"Sure, Kise!"

Oh, yes. Sweet, sweet revenge for keeping this absolutely adorable kid a secret from her.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to try a slightly evil Momoi, and that's how this scenario came to be! By the way, all those line things are the result of combining two previously-written chapters into one. XD**


	13. The Birthday (Part 7)

**A/N: Sorry for the late update... but here's a longer chapter than usual (or at least I'm aiming for it to be, if not, I'll edit it later) to make up for it! And happy early Valentine's Day! Happy birthday for February 1sts to 13s!**

* * *

Now that everything with the introductions and all had been settled-

"Now that I think of it, where's the orange in the rainbow?" Lily looked quickly to the right and to the left to see if she simply missed him or her.

"Orange? Rainbow? I see no-"

"She's referring to our hair colors, Aomine-kun."

"Oh. Well, we've got no orange."

Lily looked shocked.

"But then the rainbow isn't completed-"

And she brightened up.

"Oh, wait! I can be the orange! Is that okay?"

Momoi quickly responded.

"Yeah! And orange goes well with pink! Yay!"

-Sorry, people. Now that everything with the introductions and all had been settled, it was time...

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, Akashi and Lily... Happy birthday to you!"

Lily grinned happily, enjoying the attention, while Akashi hid a smile.

And now it was present time!

Murasakibara reluctantly handed a piece of paper to Lily.

She looked at it.

"Sweets for all? Buffet on December 24th, 1:00PM?"

"A person at the cake store handed it to me for free," said Murasakibara.

"Oh. Well, if you want, we can all go together! After all, you seem kinda sad..."

Murasakibara's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

"I couldn't possibly eat any, due to my small appetite. I can come, though, and watch you guys eat," was Kuroko's reaction.

"Eating sweets isn't good for my image as a model... I'll pass. Sorry, Lily..." Kise had a truly apologetic look on his face. His sad kicked puppy look, had it been directed at any other girl, would have made that girl swoon.

"I would not like to get fat. Nor should you get fat either, Lily. Being fat often has more harms than benefits. Take diabetes, for example." No offense to people considered fat out there.

"I ain't interested." Aomine drawled.

"I'll go! Tetsu-kun is coming, and there _are_ some sweets I have wanted to try..."

"I didn't know you wanted to get fat, Satsuki."

Momoi whacked Aomine. "Dai-chan!"

Aomine rubbed his head, closing his eyes in pain. Satsuki was strong, he thought. He then felt a presence below.

"You okay?" The concern actually felt kinda nice to him. If she was older-

"Don't worry about him, Lily! He's a ganguro-"

"Hey!"

"-who cares about nothing but women!"

Momoi's outburst caused innocent Lily to turn her head to her.

"But... I am a girl."

Momoi realized her mistake. "Never mind, Lily. I'm sorry."

Lily's attention was brought back to the presents. "Oh yeah! The presents!"

"Um, let's see... Mido-nii gave me a necklace... Ryo-nii the cake... Mura-nii the tickets... What's left is Akashi-nii, Kuro-nii, and Ao-nii!"

"Technically, it's my birthday as well, so I didn't find it too necessary to find a gift. But, if you want..."

Lily veered her eyes over to Akashi. "Oh, that's okay! So the two blues are up!"

Kuroko stared at Lily. "Actually, I helped Aomine-kun get a present, so his present is also my own."

Aomine gave Lily a computer.

"A... computer?"

"Ah, no. A game called Minecraft. I stole Midorima's computer and downloaded it."

Poor Aomine. His death was approaching soon. Luckily, he was let off, because, well, it was for Lily's sake.

"How do you play?"

"So, you press the W, S, D, and A keys to move..."

A while later...

"...And that's how you play."

"Can we all play it? Now?" Lily did hear that the game was multiplayer, so...

"Yeah, but we'll need a whole buncha computers."

Lily thought for a moment.

"Akashi-nii, would you mind getting "a whole buncha" computers for us? I heard you were rich or something like that, so... is it okay?"

Akashi mentally contemplated the idea.

"Sure. And besides, the guilt of not getting a present for someone would probably eat away at me anyways."

"Thanks, Akashi-nii!"

A few delivered computers later...

Aomine stared at all of the computers. He realized something.

"We need to download the game on these..."

Akashi crossed his arms.

"Oh, I ordered them to download the game before sending."

He looked at Aomine in a "I'm-not-stupid" way. Aomine noticed, but did not say anything. Then his attention was dragged away.

Lily hugged Akashi, again.

"As I said, thanks!"

Akashi lifted Lily so she sat on his left arm. "You're welcome."

"And... let's start the game!"

* * *

 **A/N: God, that felt so long to me... no edits either so far! Yes! Also, the birthday arc end is _finally_ approaching... after a long two months. XD Was it good to include Minecraft here? Tell me!**

 **6/7/16: I've edited this to add the happy birthday song! I can't believe I forgot it! I mean, what's a birthday without the song being sung to you? XD**


	14. The Birthday (Part 8)

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! Happy birthday, all people born on February 13 to February 20! Thanks to Helena Light for following! Oh, and WE HAVE REACHED 15 FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! Cake for everyone! YAYYYYY! :D**

* * *

Lily quickly got off Akashi's arms and sat at a computer. She pressed the power button on the computer.

A light whirring noise resounded within the room, others soon following.

"This'll be fun- ah, Midorin, you aren't playing?" Momoi spoke (in japanese) and then glanced at Midorima, who had his arms crossed, watching them.

"It's okay. I would much rather watch."

Momoi pouted.

"Aww... Okay then, Midorin..." Momoi returned to waiting for Minecraft's starting screen to pop up.

"... Would you stop calling me that?"

Momoi quickly whipped her head back to Midorima cheerfully.

"Nope, never~"

Midorima sighed.

Lily didn't understand what they said, and didn't realize that Momoi had already asked him this.

Lily then turned her entire body to Midorima, her large brown eyes staring at him. Chocolate against emerald.

"Are you really sure you don't want to play?"

...

Midorima contemplated the advantages and disadvantages.

Lily was his lucky item.

If his lucky item was sad, the luck might backfire on him.

But then, he didn't really feel like playing a game, just watching.

...

Though there had been much more he had done that was much more dangerous than this.

So...

There really wasn't much harm, was there?

...

He sat down next to Lily, getting a computer.

"... Fine." For the sake of his lucky item, he must do this.

Midorima had the aura of a hardworking soldier as he slowly opened a computer.

Suspenseful music randomly started playing as he did so.

*Dun dun dun dundun. DUN DUN DUN DUNDUN-

"Yayyy! We get to have more people playing!"

Lily... you just ruined the moment.

Lily face quickly turned apologetic as she turned to face the author-

Now we're just breaking the fourth wall.

I'm sorry.

Now everybody but Momoi and Midorima were logged in, both having been delayed.

...

Finally, everything was done. Everyone spawned in their new world and got to work building, crafting, or mining.

Lily went mining.

A few minutes later, in the chat:

* * *

 _Lily!: Ao-nii, I found this new red ore you never told me about. What should I do?_

* * *

A few seconds later...

* * *

 _B-ballforlife: Well, get a closer look._

* * *

A few minutes later...

* * *

 _Lily! died trying to swim in lava_

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

... Everybody was silent except for Lily.

"So that's what lava looks like!"

"Lily... ore looks like iron, with little shards of a specific color inside it."

"... Oh."

* * *

 **A/N: Humor here, yay! At least I hope it is to you.**

 ***The music I imagine is from a Kuroko no Basuke crack, but I can't remember which one it is or the name of the music! So I leave you to imagine the music.**


	15. The Birthday (THE END, HALLELUJAH)

**A/N: Hello! Happy birthday, February 21s to March 6s! And thanks to JKC1996 (the first time I typed this I accidentally typed JFK XD) for following and favoriting, and Zanas-kun for favoriting!**

* * *

Everybody mentally applauded Lily's innocence, though in this case, it was also a mark of stupidity. Sorry, Lily.

Looks like you weren't able to remember everything Aomine taught you.

Oh well.

* * *

 _B-ballforlife: Lily, have you built a house yet?_

 _Lily!: I wanted to try something new and just plain go into the mines! I didn't think I would see lava so quickly..._

 _Lily!: Though... Now, I'm kinda stuck in the middle of nowhere._

* * *

Poor, poor, stranded-in-the-wilderness Lily.

* * *

Lily!: I did leave a really high tower of dirt blocks where I spawned, though!

* * *

Oh. Good.

* * *

 _Formyluckyitem: At least you did that. If you didn't, I really would have called you an idiot._

 _Lily!: So I'm not an idiot! Yay!_

* * *

Midorima paused for a second at her statement.

* * *

 _Formyluckyitem: Yeah, I guess._

 _Bunnies: Now that I think of it, what are the others doing?_

* * *

Bunnies?

* * *

 _Bunnies: I bet Akashi's built a castle already. (T^T) I spent too much time looking at all the flowers and am now hiding in a dirt hole I made for myself, since it's getting dark out._

* * *

Momoi.

* * *

 _Akashi: I haven't built a palace, but I have gone mining, like Lily. However, I am mining near the house I built, which is made of cobblestone. I also have torches and have already tamed a cow, in addition to making a bed._

* * *

More reason for poor Momoi to cry. And cry she did.

* * *

 _Bunnies: (T^T)_

 _Mr. Ryo-nii: If you want, you can stay at my house, Momoicchi! It's made out of golden blocks, and in the middle of a place with no trees and a lake, so you should find it easily! Lily, do you want to stay too?_

 _Lily!: That's okay! (0v0) I've gotta make a living for myself!_

* * *

It is currently being debated whether Kise is crying tears of happiness and pride or sadness.

It has been revealed to be both.

* * *

 _PhantomShadow: I made a treehouse._

* * *

Short and straight to the point. Well done, Kuroko.

* * *

 _Lily!: I'm not as bad off as you guys think! I found a few emeralds and diamonds, and I'm using those to make new gear! I'll last longer!_

 _Bunnies: (0v0)b I'm cheering for you, Lily!_

 _Lily!: (^w^) Thank you!_

* * *

Most of them played Minecraft for the rest of the day, eventually getting into the game. By the way, Murasakibara's username was "Candyman", and he had quit because he started to get hungry.

As he ate pocky, Murasakibara watched the others play Minecraft.

Momoi decided to stay at Kise's house, taming animals as a form of thanks. Lily lived in a house made of dirt blocks, but it was tall and she had great armor. She lived in a village with the villagers, and soon, Aomine joined when his house was burned down.

Midorima was, surprisingly, a nomad, and constantly traveled and collected things.

Kise ended up being Midorima's go-to for trading, as while Kise's house was made of gold blocks, he had little defenses or armor.

Akashi peacefully lived by himself, occasionally visiting everybody.

Everybody lived peacefully, and it continued like this until it was nighttime in the real world, and one by one, everybody logged off and went to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: And that is it! This is finally the end of the birthday arc. :)**


	16. The Sweets Buffet (Prologue)

**A/N: Happy birthday to the March 6s to 24s!**

 **(-_-) Sorry for the late update, I couldn't think of a way to start off the new arc.**

 **That's right.**

 **The SWEETS BUFFET ARC. XD**

 **And then I got the perfect idea!**

 **Sorry if it's short.**

 **As in, really short. _Really_ short.**

 **Thanks to Mileyna. Nur (Sorry, this is the only way I can write your name since writing it the other way makes it disappear for some reason) and awefanfic (Aw, I love fanfics too! And yes, that was a pun.) for favoriting!**

* * *

Now that Momoi had found out about Lily, Momoi had made it her mission to become a "mommy" to Lily.

And that included making a "healthy" breakfast for Lily.

...

Lily was presented with... a block or something as soon as she walked into the kitchen? I don't know.

"I got you a lital snack before you go!" Momoi chirped.

At least Momoi's English was improving rapidly.

Lily picked up the ice-cube-block thing.

"What is it called?"

"Onigiri!"

The Generation of Miracles were not paying attention to this because they didn't know about Momoi's cooking.

Aomine, her childhood friend, did know though.

He proceeded to walk up, swipe the block from Lily's hands, and throw it in the trash.

"Dai-chan! That's mean!"

"Sorry... I think that's a bit too hard for Lily's teeth to chomp on."

Plus point for Aomine for subtlety.

"And besides, she's going to _eat_. She doesn't need more food."

... Never mind.

Momoi pouted.

Lily noticed this and comforted her.

"It's okay! You can give me food tommorow or something!"

Momoi brightened.

"Yeah!"

Happy to have comforted someone, Lily went to put on her coat.

Aomine took this moment to inform Momoi of something.

"Satsuki, you should really improve your cooking first."

Momoi was silent for a moment.

"... Okay."

Aomine widened his eyes.

"What?"

Momoi smiled.

"If Lily gets the best of the best food to eat from me, it'll be impossible for her not to think of me like her mommy! She'll love me more than anything!"

... That's a woman's devotion for you.

Albeit not getting it in the way he expected, Aomine had accomplished his goal.

"By the way, you should start getting ready to go outside."

Momoi's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Thanks, Dai-chan!"

Aomine's expression was a mix of disbelief and amusement as he watched Momoi realize she was going as well.

Well then.

Oh, hello, Akashi.

"Shouldn't you go? It's free food. And it's close to your birthday. Splurge."

"... I don't really want to eat."

Oh no. Aomine was dead set on getting somebody who actually seemed mature to go with them.

"Then you should at least watch over them while going. They might get lost or something."

"Momoi has my phone number."

...

Oh.

Then he didn't really need to worry, did he?

He watched as Murasakibara, Lily, and Momoi walked out of the door.

"Ittekimasu!"

"When we come back, say "Okairi," okay, Lily?"

"Yes, Momoi-nee!"

Trade. One learns Japanese, the other English.

Ah, there was a new sports magazine he bought yesterday along with the Minecraft game.

Guess that would occupy his time.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, the prologue isn't exactly interesting, I guess.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Time to do my research on dessert types for when Momoi, Murasakibara, and Lily get to the buffet.**

 **... Wait, do they even have directions on tickets?**

 **Well then. Let's just say Murasakibara's been there before.**

 **That's how they get there.**

 **Behold.**

 **Murasakibara, the human GPS. XD**


	17. The Sweets Buffet (Part 1)

**A/N: Hello! It's me! Thank you, Elvesden, for following and favoriting everything! (^w^) Happy birthday, March 25s to April 1sts!**

 **April's here and my story hasn't even progressed to its New Year events and all that! XD Me and my procrastinator self.**

 **Also, I changed the sweets buffet's date to December 24th.**

 **... I just realized I have so much to catch up on for special holiday chappies...**

 **MUST. UPDATE. FASTER. XD**

 **And question for you guys that read Aomine's Tutoring, what type of outcome shall I have for chapter 5? Should I have Lily cleverly run away somehow, or Aomine teaching Lily basketball, or some other outcome? PM me or something, please!**

* * *

Neither Lily nor Momoi had been to the bakery place before, but apparently Murasakibara had been there before.

... So he become a sort of human GPS.

The bakery was called "The Sweets Palace".

Music blasted out from the inside. It was perky and very cheerful.

It was the holiday season, after all.

The exterior design was certainly... unique.

The doors and walls had waffle designs all over, creating the appearance of a cone. The roof looked like a scoop of vanilla ice cream, topped with chocolate syrup and strawberry syrup spelling out "The Sweets Palace".

Balloons and streamers were everywhere.

A poster was on one of the windows, colorfully decorated, saying "CHRISTMAS SPECIAL BUFFET! December 24!"

Lily noticed something.

"Isn't Christmas on December 25th?"

"Today is Christmas Eve. It still counts. Now, time for food." Murasakibara proceeded to walk in.

Cakes, cupcakes, pies, puddings, ice cream, candies, cotton candy, cookies, chocolate truffles, donuts - Lily couldn't name the rest.

"This place must be really famous. So much food!" Momoi was eating some chocolate truffles.

Famous indeed. Crowds were everywhere.

Soon, there was only one chocolate truffle left. Momoi left in alarm, deciding to try out more foods, not just the chocolate truffles.

Murasakibara hadn't tried the chocolate truffles yet. So he tried to take it.

Except someone else grabbed the other side of the last truffle when he grabbed it.

Tension brewed as Murasakibara looked at the man.

And the man looked at him, unafraid.

And Murasakibara looked at him.

And the man looked at him.

And Murasakibara looked at him.

And the man looked at him.

And Murasakibara looked at-

Lily felt like a conflict was brewing and proceeded to look for something, anything that would distract Murasakibara.

Frantic, her eyes darted everywhere.

Come on, come on, come on!

SHE COULDN'T FIND-

Her eyes landed on something familiar.

THE STICK THINGS WITH CHOCOLATE ON THEM!

(She forgot its name, of which, by the way, is Maiubo.)

Lily grabbed a bag of one that had a new flavor and tapped on Murasakibara's shoulder.

"Ye-"

Murasakibara's eyes sparkled as his eyes set sight on the Maiubo.

Letting go of the chocolate truffle, Murasakibara took the bag of Maiubo, opening it and munching on a Maiubo.

Sparkles surrounded not only Murasakibara, but the whole room, as Murasakibara chewed on it happily.


	18. The Sweets Buffet (Part 2)

**A/N: Hello! An update on the next day, yay! Happy birthday, April 2nds! (^_^) Thanks for the review, rubyrose30! Also, rather than Lily being clever, I think it was more common sense, because Lily sees Murasakibara with candy all the time, which had her connecting dots to find out that Murasakibara likes sweets! And thank you, TigerAkemi1, for following!**

 **By the way, anybody notice that "And he looks at me, and I look at him" meme reference from part 1? XD**

 **Now, let us continue, because my goal is to catch up! (*^*)**

* * *

Let's see how Momoi is doing...

Momoi was eating a human-sized Santa-shaped chocolate.

She broke off his poor nose and proceeded to eat it.

Rest in peace, Santa.

Since there are some poor, innocent kids out there who really love Santa, for their sake, let's go back to Lily and Murasakibara. (-_-)

Back at Lily and Murasakibara...

The man took the truffle and ate it, savoring the truffle.

Murasakibara didn't care anymore.

He got his Maiubo.

His precious, precious Maiubo.

... He had found it.

The meaning of life and its purpose.

Its purpose...

(Drumroll please!)

...was to eat Maiubo.

This flavor...

He didn't recognize it.

But it tasted _so so good_.

He looked at the bag.

A new flavor.

That's why he didn't know it.

He turned to Lily.

"Where'd you get this from?"

Lily smiled and took off, him following, his long strides letting him keep up with her.

"Here!"

A whole one.

He stared, eyes wide.

 _A WHOLE SECTION._

 _DEDICATED ENTIRELY TO MAIUBO._

Flavors and smells everywhere.

"Lily, you can go. Thanks."

And now one Murasakibara Atsushi was ready to test out (what looked like) millions of special edition Maiubo flavors.

The delights.

* * *

Lily wanted to see what Momoi was doing, but was quickly distracted by a table filled with candy to pick.

But it wasn't filled with just your average candy.

It was _American_ candy.

And name one American candy?

OREOS!

And since Lily liked Oreos, she took a pack that had 6 Oreos inside.

Opening it, she saw the Oreos.

She broke the two hard chocolate pieces apart, one having the vanilla filling attached to it.

After eating the piece with the vanilla, she ate the piece with the chocolate.

It tasted the exact same as the ones in America!

She looked around and saw Skittles, Hersheys, Snickers, and so on.

Happy to see so many familiar foods, she finished the Oreos and took a Hershey.

Life was good.

Where Momoi was...

All this food was so good!

Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Kuroko, and Aomine had no idea what they were missing out on!

Momoi had finished eating Santa's hat and feeling guilty, looked around.

Where was Lily and Murasakibara?

She saw blonde hair and ran over.

"L-"

Then she saw that the person was very tall, and had _short_ blond hair...

Oh. Kise.

She smiled.

"Ki-chan, you said you wouldn't go, but you ended up going anyway!"

Kise swerved around to meet her, shocked at her sudden appearance.

"H-Hey, Momoi-cchi!"

Kise calmed down.

"And no, Aominecchi sent me as a little "patrol scout" to make sure nothing bad happened!"

She humphed. She wasn't that weak!

But she was a little touched that Aomine cared...

Now she saw Lily.

"Hey, Lily!"

She walked over and crouched down.

Only to see the most adorable happy face she had ever seen in her life.

"Momoi-nee, look! It's Oreos!"

Momoi fell onto Kise to make sure she didn't faint from the pure adorableness radiating off of Lily.

* * *

 **A/N: Murasakibara and Lily are pretty simple, now that I think about it. A lot of this was Momoi's POV. I guess it's because Murasakibara and Lily don't really beat around the bush, albeit for different reasons. Hope you liked it! See ya! (^_^)**


	19. The Sweets Buffet (Part 3)

**A/N: Hello! Happy birthday, April 3rds to 9ths! And a special happy birthday to my mom, whose birthday was yesterday. (^v^)**

 **I just realized a plot that I could use for my story! Since I will need an end at some point in time. (-_-) It ended up with me taking off a chappie (the Halloween chappie (T^T) ), but I shall save it for (maybe) another point in time. This plot starts on December 14th, and right now, the story is on "December 24th".**

 **So technically, only about a week and a half has passed in the story. XD**

 **Thanks to bella cullen the original for favoriting!**

* * *

Lily watched as Momoi quickly leaned on Kise's shoulder.

Did she do something?

She returned her gaze to her Ore-

Oh, the Oreos!

Maybe Momoi-nee really liked Oreos?

"Momoi-nee and Ryo-nii, do you want some Oreos?"

Subconsciously, she smiled.

...

She watched as Kise fell as well.

Sadly, Kise had nothing to fall on.

Except the floor.

Thus, the two fell to the ground.

 _K.O._

 _LILY: 1_

 _RYO-NII AND MOMOI-NEE: 0_

... She needed Mura-nii.

He'd know what to do!

Right?

...

Lily thought back to what happened when Momoi fainted before.

Let's see...

She carried them to a couch!

She looked around.

No couches here...

What about something similar to a couch?

Mura-nii was kinda close to a couch...

He was big and soft!

A purple couch!

Lily set off to find Murasakibara.

Leaving two unconscious bodies on the floor.

Poor Momoi and Kise.

The fact that there were crowds around didn't really help either.

* * *

Murasakibara was in utter bliss.

He had tried out 48 flavors, and there was still more!

Suddenly, he felt something brush against his shirt.

He ignored it.

Back to his Maiubo.

...

"-ii..."

Did he hear something?

He looked down and was surprised to find one Lily Winter staring right back at him.

He blinked.

When did she get here?

Oh yeah, she needed something.

Probably.

"Mura-nii, Ryo-nii and Momoi-nee fainted... I can't find a couch. Can you be a couch for me?"

A couch?

Well, she showed him this treasure, so...

Meh.

"Okay."

Murasakibara quickly spotted yellow and pink and walked over.

He crouched down.

He poked Kise.

"Kise-chin, wake up."

No response.

"Hey, wake up."

Still no response.

"If you're alive, say something."

And no response.

And thus he concluded the two were dead.

"They're dead, Lily."

Lily stared at the two bodies.

"So we need a funeral and stuff?"

"Yes. Go home?"

"Okay! Is it okay if you carry them? I don't think I can..."

"Okay."

And thus, Murasakibara and Lily left the Sweets Palace with an unconscious Momoi and Kise.

* * *

 **A/N: This is more silliness! Momoi and Kise are "dead". XD**

 **... Am I overusing this idea? Sorry if I am, I just find it hilarious. :)**

 **Anyway, rest in peace, guys.**

 **We will forever remember you.**

 **...Till we get home and see how the rest of the Generation of Miracles react to the scenario. (^v^)**


	20. The Sweets Buffet (Part 4)

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update last week.**

 **BUT.**

 **SPRING BREAK HAS ARRIVED. YESSSSS!**

 **As an apology, I shall update two chapters: today and Wednesday! Or maybe in just today! :D**

 **And free Oreo cookies for all of you! (^v^)**

 **Because Murasakibara is carrying Momoi and Kise, and Lily can carry only two packs of Oreos.**

 **Happy birthday, April 10s to 26s!**

* * *

Akashi looked to the left from the couch to greet Lily and Murasakibara.

"Welcome-"

He watched the two unconscious bodies being dragged onto the couch.

Akashi was not amused.

* * *

"Do you want an Oreo?"

Akashi stared curiously at the snack.

"Sure."

Taking one, he ate it.

He looked back at Lily to see her staring at his hand.

"Are you supposed to eat an Oreo like that?"

"I don't think there's a correct way to eat it."

"I wonder if the way you eat it says something about you..."

"... Indeed."

* * *

"... They fainted. Idiots." Midorima sighed.

"So if you're smart you never faint?"

"..."

Lily took that as a yes.

"Yay! I'm smart!"

* * *

"And I told Satsuki to take somebody like Akashi with her." Aomine glared at the unconscious bodies.

"Stubborn, stupid woman."

As if on cue, Momoi's body twitched.

Aomine noticed.

"I see Miss Sleeping Beauty has come to life."

Momoi stared at Aomine.

"Don't go rubbing salt into the wound. I'm sorry, okay?"

Aomine glanced at Kise.

"... So what is to happen to Mister Sleeping Beauty?"

"... Do we have to wake him up with true love's kiss?" A voice cut into the conversation.

"Hi, Lily!" Momoi smiled before switching to English. "When did you get here?"

"Just the Mister Sleeping Beauty part!"

"Okay. Not sure, but even if it was yes, I don't think Ki-chan has found his true love yet... Poor Ki-chan..."

"Have you found your true love then?"

Oh, god, no, Aomine silently pleaded.

His prayers were not answered.

"Of course! It's Tetsu-kun!"

"Kuro-nii?"

"Yeah!"

"That's nice! Oh, and I have a question, Momoi-nee."

"What is it?"

"What's it like being a ghost?"

"..." Momoi was confused.

"..." Aomine as well.

"... Momoi-nee?"

"... Why do you think I'm dead?"

"Mura-nii said so. He tried to wake you guys up, but you guys were dead."

"... Lily, we're not dead."

"So no funeral?"

"Yup!"

"Good. I'd feel really sad if I lost you guys on Christmas Eve..."

"I know! December is a time for-"

"Stop pretending to still be unconscious, Kise." Midorima said, walking closer to the group from the living room.

"Ki-chan's still unconcious, though! He's still-"

However, Momoi was proven wrong as the blonde quickly sat up from the couch.

"Aw. You ruined the fun, Midorimacchi..."

Lily suddenly realized something.

"Where's the ticket?"

Momoi quickly looked around.

"I had it in..." Momoi paused. "I dropped it when I fainted."

"We can't go back..."

Kise was quick to look on the bright side.

"But the hotel is having a New Years celebration on New Years, and we won't be needing dinner because we ate a lot!"

We being Momoi and Lily.

Murasakibara had a bottomless pit of a stomach, obviously.

"Yeah!" Lily quickly cheered up.

And so, the buffet visit was declared a success…

* * *

OMAKE:

"Kuro-chin didn't check on Kise-chin and the others, right?"

"Akashicchi told Kurokocchi they were fine so he didn't check on them."

"Oh."

Meanwhile, Momoi was silently letting waterfalls run down her cheeks as she listened.

If it weren't for Akashi-kun, Tetsu-kun could have come to me!

Aomine noticed the waterfall and returned to his magazine apathetically.

"Women."

The next day, half of Aomine's most prized basketball magazines were nowhere to be found.

* * *

 **A/N: I honestly feel like this lacked a bit of humor. (-_-) Aw... But we will be quickly moving on to the new year! (0v0)**

 **(Note from future self: I did update, I just combined and deleted. Or maybe I did forget and update in a month. Honestly, I don't know...)**


	21. The Cracks: Part 1

**A/N: To compensate for my inability to think up New Years parties that would be entertaining for adults and kids (I'd be a horrible hostess for a party XD), I have brought to you: Ah, Children. ON CRACK!**

 **Thanks to Jasmine3103 for favoriting and happy birthday April 27s to June 9s! (A MONTH! (0o0) )**

* * *

Ah, Children on CRACK!

* * *

Akashi, who had waited patiently for his turn, was about to take Lily off Aomine's shoulders until-

"Ryo-nii!" Kise jump-hugged Aomine (don't ask me how that works in an ice skating rink), and as Kise's body was so cold, Aomine jumped, thus effectively landing Lily in Kise's arms.

And crashing Aomine into Akashi.

Akashi crashed into Kise.

Kuroko toppled over as the weight of people sped everybody across the rink. Midorima was nearby, so he was dragged in too.

The order was this: red, orange (Lily), yellow, green, light blue, and dark blue.

Where was purple? (Murasakibara?)

The lovable purple giant was eating pocky from the sidelines.

Sensing expectant stares, the giant put his pocky down and flopped onto the pile.

Walah.

Rainbow sandwich.

* * *

Ah, Children on CRACK!

* * *

Akashi, who had waited patiently for his turn, was about to take Lily off Aomine's shoulders until-

"Ryo-nii!" Kise jump-hugged Aomine (don't ask me how that works in an ice skating rink), and as Kise's body was so cold, Aomine jumped, thus effectively landing Lily in Kise's arms.

... That's what Kise aimed for.

He miscalculated, landing and grabbing Aomine's pants.

Obviously, pants couldn't hold the weight of Kise.

Thus dropping down.

And revealing Aomine's basketball-themed underwear.

In all its glory.

Aomine blanched.

Innocent Lily was on the top of Aomine's shoulders, so she had no idea about this.

"KISE!"

Aomine made a dive for Kise, letting Lily fall off, safely into Akashi's waiting arms.

Needlessly to say, Kise did not return back to the hotel the next day.

(That rhymes!)

* * *

Ah, Children on CRACK!

* * *

Aomine had gone to the place he knew by heart- a diner he knew called Maji Burger. Besides trying to find Lily- he didn't have too much confidence in himself- he did want to pick up some burgers. 24 this time, maybe? While ordering, he saw a little figure in the distance and a flash of yellow. Lily. He ran towards the figure. The cashier was left there, standing clueless holding the tray of 24 burgers.

He tapped the person's shoulder, only to see it was not her.

It was Kise.

With a freaking wig on.

"What the- Kise, what are you wearing?!"

A miserable look was on Kise's face.

"My fans came after me and I had to dress up like this..."

Kise was wearing a wig with brown hair reaching his shoulders, and he had glasses, along with a blue and white dress.

And... to say Kise was actually pretty in that was an understatement.

He was _beautiful._

Feeling uncomfortable, Aomine tried to erase the image from his mind, but ended up dumbly staring at Kise.

Like he had just seen Akashi riding around on a unicorn.

* * *

Ah, Children on CRACK!

* * *

Let's see how Momoi is doing...

Momoi was eating a human-sized Santa-shaped chocolate.

She broke off his poor nose and proceeded to eat it.

Rest in peace, Santa-

"Ah! Akashi-nii!"

Momoi looked around.

Akashi wasn't here.

"Akashi-kun isn't here, Lily."

"No! Akashi-nii is Santa Claus!"

What?

"Santa Claus gives gifts! Remember when Akashi-nii gave us computers for free to play Minecraft? And Santa wears red too! Akashi-nii has red hair!"

"What about how Santa is fat?"

"Akashi-nii can put clothes in his suit to make him fat! And Akashi-nii's birthday is close to Christmas, too!"

Momoi came to this realization and froze.

"Ah, hey, Momoicchi-"

"GYAAHHH! I'M SO SO SORRY, AKASHI-KUN!"

"Akashicchi?"

Momoi turned.

"Hi, Ryo-nii!"

"Hi! Where's Murasakicchi?"

"He's eating the stick things with chocolate on them."

"Oh, Maiubo."

"Mambo?"

"... Does Mukkun know how to dance?"

"No, I don't think so... anyway, it's Maiubo, Lily."

"Maiubo?"

Murasakibara popped in.

"I SWEAR YOU GUYS HAVE ADOPTED TETSU-KUN'S POWERS!"

* * *

Ah, Children on CRACK!

* * *

Kise was left there with a blank face, wandering aimlessly. Oh, wait. Akashicchi and the others were sleeping. Well, he can just watch TV.

He proceeded to turn on the TV.

"Welcome to the daily news! A few days ago, we videotaped Kise Ryouta in a dress!"

Kise blanched.

"THE Kise Ryouta in a dress! What's your thoughts? Some fans have reportedly told us that they will email the modeling agencies to ensure more of this happens! For example:

 _Kyaaa! It's Kise-kun! He looks so good in a dress! The modeling agencies did a good job! I would pay millions to see him fully crossdress. Keep it coming!_ "

By now, Kise had turned into a sobbing mess and was crying in a corner.

"My life is ruined at only thirteen..."

* * *

Ah, Children on CRACK!

* * *

Ah, there was a new sports magazine he bought yesterday along with the Minecraft game.

Guess that would occupy his time.

He opened the sports magazine, looking at the first page.

" _Famous model Kise Ryouta caught in a dress-_ "

Aomine proceeded to close the magazine.

He was already scarred for life.

He didn't need to be scarred more.

* * *

Ah, Children on CRACK!

* * *

It wasn't his fault he wasn't the best with kids. And that curious gaze had just kinda made him feel uncomfortable for a few seconds there...

"Um, is there something on my face or something?"

"... Yeah. A bee."

Utter silence was Aomine's response before he screamed.

* * *

 **A/N: And that is a wrap, since I have to go to sleep. (By the way, if anyone does decide to give me an idea, I need one for the design of a party that is entertaining for adults, but kid-friendly. All else I think I'm fairly fine on. (As in, I have a general draft for all the other stuff, but nothing specific. That's how I usually go.)**


	22. The Cracks: Part 2

**A/N: Hello! Not as long of a wait as last time, right? Happy birthday, June 10s to June 26s! Thanks to GreyStar53 for following and favoriting the story, and favoriting me! Thanks to genjitsusekai for following and Fairy of stories for favoriting too! (Fairy of stories, since you are a fairy, please grant me the ability to update more often! Summer vacation is in two days, so this wish isn't too hard to grant, right? RIGHT?! XD)**

 **Now then, let us start the cracks!**

 **(It cracks my heart that nobody is offering suggestions on how to throw a New Years' party. *shot* *revives*)**

* * *

Ah, Children on CRACK!

* * *

It was then that everyone else remembered: Lily was going to go someday.

Just then, Akashi's phone rang.

Flipping the cover, he answered it.

He put it on speaker.

Just in case.

 _"Is this the Krusty Krab?"_

"No, this is Akashi Seijuro."

He proceeded to end the call.

A few seconds later, another call came.

Flipping the cover, he answered it.

He put it on speaker.

Just in case.

 _"Is this the Krusty Krab?"_

"No, this is Akashi Seijuro."

He proceeded to end the call.

The rest of the group was standing there awkwardly until another call came.

Flipping the cover, he answered it.

He put it on speaker.

Just in case.

 _"Is this the Krusty Krab?"_

A tick mark was starting to form on Akashi's forehead.

"No, this is Akashi Seijuro."

He proceeded to end the call.

And another call.

Flipping the cover, he answered it.

He put it on speaker.

Just in case.

 _"Is this the-"_

"Listen, I am tired of you calling about the Krusty Krab. If you dare ask me that question one more time, I will find you. _And I will castrate you_."

An uncomfortable pause was on the other end before the caller finally responded.

 _"Um, no, this is the police. We're looking for Akashi Seijuro."_

Akashi's eyes widened imperceptibly before he coughed to hide his discomfort.

"Yes, sorry. This is indeed Akashi Seijuro."

* * *

Ah, Children on CRACK!

* * *

 **A/N: This isn't necessarily a crack, but more of a what if? scenario. Cause... why not? XD So my idea here is: what if I wrote at least part of the time where Kise took Lily to the mall and bought her (in the Generation of Miracles' words) every dress known to mankind?**

"I really like this mall! My modeling clothes always come from here, so we'll shop here! Okay, Lily?"

"It's fine with me!"

Kise and Lily walked in.

A sales lady noticed him immediately and walked over, smiling.

"Hi! Are you here to shop-"

The woman caught sight of Lily.

"Oh, this girl, right? But wait! I thought you had two older sisters?"

"I do! She's not related, but Lily looks like she could pass as my sister, right?"

Lily heard the mention of her name and beamed, seeing Kise grinning proudly.

* * *

"What about this dress?"

The sales lady gestured over to a mannequin wearing a beige dress with an empire waist.

Kise jogged over, smiling.

"That seems nice!"

"Ryo-nii, you've been saying that for every dress!"

"But you look so good in all of them!"

A miniature pout was on Lily's face before she smiled at the compliment.

"Well, this one we should actually have you try. It fits your measurements."

"Kay!"

She ran towards the general direction of the mannequin, but quickly came to a halt at what happened next.

Lily watched in horror, mouth gaping, as the sales lady proceeded to chop off the mannequin's arms.

She felt sick but couldn't take her eyes away from the sight.

"Um, isn't there a way..."

Her murmur was left unheard as the lady proceeded to take the top part of the body off.

Lily's eyes widened as she watched the woman carry off the top part of the mannequin.

She stared awkwardly at the bottom half, stiff and with dot eyes.

That is, she was staring, until her peripheral vision caught the lady beheading the mannequin.

At this point, she couldn't take it anymore and started crying for the poor thing.

Kise noticed this and immediately tried to calm the girl down.

"Um, what's wrong, Lily?"

"The- the girl! Her arms, her body, even her head- that's cruel!"

Lily watched as the lady, who, oblivious to their conversation, took the dress off the body part, leaving it cloth-less.

She ran over to the mannequin and jump-hugged it, her voice sobbing and murmuring incomprehensible words.

At last, though, her murmurs became loud enough that Kise could identify what she was saying.

"I don't even know your name, but I'll always remember you! Poor you... I'll hide you from the world until you get some clothes, okay?!"

Kise let out an "Ah" in realization as he realized the reason for Lily's hysterics.

To calm her down, he decided to try and take her off the mannequin, and explain that the mannequin wasn't human.

... Bad idea.

Lily had a vice-like grip on it.

"Stop! I'm sticking right by this girl's side until she gets her clothes back!"

Skipping to the explanation was better, he decided.

"That's a doll, Lily. Not a real person!"

"But doesn't it have feelings?"

"... Well, it's not living."

Lily paused, her grip softening.

"... Oh."

Lily quickly moved away from the mannequin, embarrassed.

"Sorry about that."

Kise didn't know whether she was apologizing to the sales lady, him, or the mannequin, so he kept quiet.

The dress was fitted onto Lily and she came out from the changing room in all her glory.

Kise would have fangirled if the sales lady, squealing, hadn't beat him to it.

"Okay, that dress is so, so adorable on you! I swear I could just- just-"

Unable to express her emotions, the woman lifted Lily, twirling her around and around, squealing again.

Finally, she placed Lily on the ground and turned to Kise, a determined glint in her eyes.

"You better buy that."

Kise checked his wallet and panicked.

"But I actually don't-"

"Or else."

Kise succumbed to the woman, fearing for his life at the deadly look in his eyes.

Even Akashi would be no match for an angry woman.

 _Mom, dad, I'm sorry. I'm using the credit card that you told me I should rarely use. B-but this is an emergency. I mean, look at her!_

Kise snuck a look at the saleswoman and sweat dropped.

Said woman was now telling Lily how good she looked, the scariest thing on earth nowhere to be found.

 _Okay, not now. But you should have seen her before! Dad, you should understand, right?_

At the cash register, Kise cried as he saw the total sum of money he had to pay.

It was 956,479 yen.

Or 9,461.19 dollars.

* * *

 **A/N: Over 9000! :) And I'm done! Sadly, that scenario wasn't as cute or hilarious as it was in my head, but hope you liked it anyway!**

 **... Wait a second.**

 **1000+ WORDS! YESSSS!**


	23. The New Year's Party

**A/N: Happy birthday, June 27s to July 7s, and thanks to Beanifer for following and favoriting, and GEManley for favoriting!**

 **I've also noted that my story has reached 5000 VIEWS, so thanks for that so much, guys! :D**

 **I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED THE NEW YEARS CHAPTER!**

* * *

It was the last day of the year.

Momoi was the first one up, and albeit being in different rooms from the Generation of Miracles (Lily was allowed to stay in the same room as the Generation of Miracles only because she didn't take up much space), she wanted to make a last-day-of-the-year meal for them!

Searching up recipes, she had found foods to make.

And she also found Lily's favorite food, when she asked her!

It was Chatpatti, a Bangladeshi holiday food.

She was so going to make it today.

A fire lit in Momoi's eyes as she skipped to a nearby store and began looking for said food's ingredients.

* * *

The New Years party would take place at night, but the preparations were being done in the morning.

All guests were called to help, and the Generation of Miracles were no exception.

"I have to cook? Heck no. Oi, Tetsu, can you cook?"

"I can make a mean boiled egg, but that's about it."

"Aw... Wait, what are you doing, Lily?"

"Well, we gotta make cupcakes and cakes! I know we need some flour for both..."

Lily was dragging a bag of flour twice her size to the counter.

Without knowing it, her nails were creating tears in the bag.

Therefore, when she let go, the flour bag fell on her.

With nearly all the flour pouring out.

A powder-white Lily emerged from the flour that she was currently knee-deep in, coughing.

"Are you okay?"

Midorima bent down to inspect Lily, dusting the blonde off.

He then turned to Kise, who was currently singing.

"And would you shut up? Your singing's horrible."

Kise started crying, before looking to Lily as his salvation.

"You're so mean, Midorimacchi! My singing's not horrible, right, Lily?"

Lily stayed silent, not knowing which side to take.

Luckily, Akashi came to her rescue.

"Lily, the shower's upstairs. You should probably wash yourself off."

Lily, grateful to have found an escape, nodded and ran off.

Kise turned to Murasakibara, who was baking the cake.

"Ah, don't go so fast! I need to be able to copy you! I don't know how to cook!"

"You're just being too- what does Mido-chin call it? Precise. Just do what you think you should do."

"I tried that last time and look what happened!"

Kise pointed to an unidentifiable mush that should have been a cake but failed miserably.

Aomine and Kuroko were still conferring about how to make the cupcakes.

"Is it possible for you to make boiled egg cupcakes, Tetsu?"

"I don't think they'd be very tasty. And besides, they asked specifically for chocolate, vanilla, and red velvet cupcakes."

Akashi looked at the duo like they were hopeless.

"Just search up a recipe on your phone."

"Oh yeah! You're a genius, Akashi!"

Akashi shot a wary glance, hoping the two wouldn't screw this up, at the two before returning to cleaning up the fallen flour.

He then noticed Midorima looking stick-stiff.

"What's the matter, Midorima?"

"Oha-Asa told me to avoid potatoes today, or else they will bring me bad luck."

"... Why do you need potatoes to make pastries?"

"We're in charge of making the main dishes too, so I thought I'd start before I saw that most of the dishes have potatoes."

Akashi sighed.

"Let's switch jobs, then. You're sweeping up this flour, I'll cook... whatever you're cooking."

"Dutch Beef Salad, or rundvleessalade."

Akashi nodded, before the two men switched places.

He blinked, murmuring the names and measurements to himself.

"Mayo, 3/4 cup, ketchup, three tablespoons, water, two tablespoons, apple cider vinegar, one tablespoon, chopped pickled gherkins, 1/2 cup, marinated cocktail onions cut in half, 1/2 cup, canned shredded corn beef, 1 1/2 cup, and coarsely mashed potatoes, 2 cups. That's a lot for just the basic ingredients."

He began following the instructions listed in the cookbook that just so happened to be Midorima's lucky item.

Soon, Lily had returned, and she was now helping Aomine and Kuroko make cupcakes.

"Why are these directions in English?! I can't read it!"

"I'll read it! So, next we need 1/2 teaspoon salt..."

"Why would you need salt for a cupcake?"

"I don't know, that's what it says."

"Okay. Aomine-kun, here, we've got it."

Kuroko glanced at Lily.

"I believe I've got all the ingredients for the frosting. Would you tell me the ingredients?"

"Sure! One 8 ounce package cream cheese, softened, 1/4 cup butter, also softened, 2 tablespoons sour cream, 2 teaspoons pure vanilla extract, and one 16 ounce box..." She stared blankly at the next words.

Kuroko leaned over.

"Confectioners' sugar. Thank you, Lily. I've got them all."

"You're welcome!"

"What do I need after salt, Lily?"

"1 cup butter, softened, Ao-nii!"

"Now the butter I can understand in a cupcake."

Aomine grabbed the butter at the same time Kuroko did.

"Oh, you need the butter? Here, have it, Tetsu."

"No, you need it more. We can't have the frosting without the base. Take what you need."

"Okay. Thanks, Tetsu."

Aomine scooped out a cup of softened butter and placed it on the counter with a satisfying thump before handing the butter to Kuroko.

Kise stared at the trio unhappily.

"Ehh? Why can't Lily give instructions to me? Tell me what I need!"

"Sure! But where's the book, and what are you guys making?"

"Oh, the book's with Murasakibaracchi! We're making 2 Baumkuchen cakes!"

"Can I have the book, Mura-nii?"

"Hm? Sure."

Murasakibara handed the book to Lily.

"What do you already have, Ryo-nii?"

"I've got cooking oil, 2 eggs, and 50 grams of granulated sugar!"

"You need 50 mL of whipping cream-"

"On it!"

Kise happily searched for whipping cream, sparkles emanating from him everywhere.

Somebody passed a bowl of said cream at him. He caught it.

"Thank you! What's next?"

"2 tablespoons melted butter!"

"Okay!"

Midorima had finished cleaning up the flour mess and had joined Akashi in making the Dutch beef salad, distinctly making sure to avoid the potatoes.

"Do you think we'll be able to make all the food in the required time with these idiots, Akashi?"

"It might take a bit of time, but yes, we should meet the deadline-"

"WHO KNOCKED OVER THE FLOUR AGAIN?!"

"-just barely."

All in all, the kitchen was being very lively today, what with seven people in there cooking or helping somebody.

* * *

The evening had come by, and the Generation of Miracles had successfully made the required foods and were getting ready for the party.

"Lily, do I look better in black or yellow?"

"I don't know. You look good in both, Ryo-nii!"

"... What about this one?"

"You look good in that, too!"

"Stop using Lily to inflate your already monstrous ego about your physical appearance, Kise. You may be by society's standards handsome, but your mentality shows that you are really just an idiot in a 14 year old body."

"That's so mean, Midorimacchi!"

A mischevious grin spread across Kise's face.

"... Unless you're just jealous that Lily thinks I look good in everything?"

Midorima blanched.

"As if, idiot!"

Kise chuckled.

"You're jealous!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I said I'm not!"

"Yes-"

"Would you two stop arguing?" Akashi sighed.

"Okay..." Both sides gave in quickly.

"Anyway, you look good in red, Lily. You should wear it more."

Kise gaped.

"What? Are you trying to coerce Lily into-"

A tick mark appeared on Akashi's face as he interrupted Kise.

"I'm not trying to coerce Lily into anything, Kise-"

"I think you guys need a time-out."

The three stared at Lily.

"My mommy made me and my friends stand in the corner alone when we fought, so it's gotta work for you guys!"

Lily looked determined to stop the trio's arguments.

"We don't need a time-out, Lily-"

"But you should try and see if it works! You guys are friends, right?"

Grudgingly, the three men followed the blonde's instructions and stood in a corner sulking.

5 minutes passed before Lily talked again.

"Okay, your time-out is up! Don't you guys feel better?"

For the sake of not having to endure the humiliation of just standing in a corner again, the three mutually agreed to tell her yes.

"Good! Do it again if you guys fight again, okay?"

"Yes..." The three chorused.

Murasakibara popped in the room from the hallway.

"Are you guys ready to go? I don't want to wait a long time~"

"We're ready!"

With that, the group of seven moved on to their next destination, the hotel lobby.

* * *

The lobby was completely different from its normal appearance.

In fact, it was almost like they were in a brand new hotel room.

"Look at all the lights!"

Lily stared at all the lights streamed around the room.

"I'm gonna count them all! One... two... three... four..."

"Hey, look, our baumkuchen is there!" Kise pointed to a table where the food was placed.

"Of course. We were the only ones making the meals." Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"What about the drinks, though?"

"I think the hotel supplied that."

"The music's really nice. Look, they have a whole playlist! And this stereo looks amazing!" Aomine stared at the stereo, inspecting it from all sides.

Kuroko noticed something.

"Hm? Where'd this... Chatpatti come from?"

He waved it off.

"Aomine-kun, be careful."

Lily's eyes sparkled at the mention of chatpatti.

"Chatpatti?"

Then she shook her head.

"Wait! I have to count these! Two hundred sixty four... Two hundred sixty five..."

"I'll count the lights for you, Lily!"

Momoi, in a pretty pink dress, appeared next to Lily.

"Okay! Did you make the Chatpatti?"

"Yup! Try it!"

"Okay!"

Lily bounded off.

* * *

Kise suddenly felt a large sense of foreboding.

It probably had to do with the fact that Murasakibara was eating all the cupcakes-

Wait, he was eating all the cupcakes?!

"MURASAKIBARACCHI, SAVE SOME FOR ME!"

* * *

Lily saw the pot of Chatpatti and looked into it.

"I didn't know Chatpatti had whole onions in them... Maybe it's a different type of Chatpatti?"

She took a bowl and a spoon, scooped up some "Chatpatti", and took a bite.

* * *

Kise was alerted by his peripheral vision as Lily fell to the floor.

"LILY!"

Murasakibara was alerted by Kise's scream and turned to the direction where Kise had screamed.

His eyes widened.

The two rushed to the fallen victim.

"Is she alive?"

"I-I don't know. I'll get Midorimacchi."

Kise was crying.

Midorima was soon ushered to the scene.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, she was just fine and- and-"

"Stop crying, Kise. I can't understand you."

This did nothing to stop Kise's predicament.

"I'm assuming I'm here to check her pulse, then."

A moment of silence was given in which Murasakibara gingerly laid Lily on the floor for Midorima to inspect.

"She's alive."

Kise sighed in relief.

"She's just unconscious. I'm trusting you to take care of her, Kise. She'll wake up a few hours later. I'll inform the others about this."

Kise nodded, carrying Lily off.

Murasakibara had thrown something into the trash.

"What did you throw away?"

"Some food I saw Lily eating right before she passed out."

"Good. Everything should be back to normal now."

* * *

Lily awoke in her bed.

Huh?

Why wasn't she at the party?

"The party ended, Lily."

Oh, Ryo-nii.

Her head hurt.

"I think I had a nightmare."

Kise blinked.

"Why?"

"My head hurts after a nightmare."

"Oh. Want some milk?"

Lily nodded, and she followed him into the kitchen.

"It's 3 in the morning right now. Everyone's asleep, so we've gotta be quiet, okay?"

"Okay."

Soon, after Lily had her milk, she was in bed, Kise alongside her.

After a few moments, she turned to him, smiling, snuggling into his body. It was warm.

"... I used to sleep with my daddy whenever I had a nightmare like this."

She paused.

"Here, it's you. I love you, Ryo-nii, like I love my daddy."

She shut her eyes.

"G'night."

And with that, the girl was out like a light.

* * *

OMAKE:

"Miss, are you going to leave?"

Momoi shook her head no.

"Nope! Counting these is actually kinda fun! 29 thousand four hundred sixty four... 29 thousand four hundred sixty five..."

The janitor stared at her before continuing to do his work.

Women.

* * *

 **A/N: And I'm DONE! This has actually been in my head for a long time, and I'm happy with the way it turned out. I mean, 2000+ WORDS! My sources for the recipes were the websites allrecipes and the createeathappy blog. And with that, guys, good night. :)**


	24. The Itsy Bitsy Spider

**A/N: Hi again! I'm back with another one of these chapters! Thanks, Ruby, for reviewing!**

* * *

Punch.

One coming in from the right.

Kick chest.

Turn.

Kick shin.

He's down for now.

Turn.

Double punch-kick.

Down.

Frick.

First guy's back.

Hit to the chest.

Ignore.

Kick.

Down, for real.

Light footsteps, along with a pair of heavier ones, in opposite directions.

Great.

More people to fight?

He smirked.

He headed towards the heavy steps first and came face to face with a man.

He was about to punch him, but a rock beat him to it.

Scratch that, a pebble.

He turned in the direction of the thrower and was met with the chocolate brown eyes of a 5 year old.

He then turned to the man and had to laugh at the hilarity of the situation.

A delinquent with years of fighting experience beaten by a five year old with a rock.

"Is that all the bad guys?"

English?

She was American.

Anyway, the five year old thought of him as the good guy?

Well, it was probably because he had been majorly outnumbered.

He was the one who initiated the first punch, but whatever.

Looking around, he decided to answer her question.

"Yeah, they are, I think."

The girl beamed.

"You know, I've always wanted to help the good guy like in the movies! So when I saw you, I looked around and found a rock!"

And knocked out a soul with it.

Since there wasn't anybody around to see what he had been doing but this girl, he had to get out before somebody else did.

He started walking out, only to hear light footsteps behind him.

He stopped.

They stopped.

He started walking again.

The footsteps also were audible again.

He stopped and turned to see the blonde staring at him.

"Why are you following me?"

"I don't know this place, and since you seem to know it, I followed you."

He noticed the blonde looking around and decided to ask what she was looking for.

"What're you looking for?"

"I'm not with Kuro-nii anymore... I was supposed to go with him somewhere, but he's not here..."

Well, the sooner he found this "Kuro-nii", the sooner he could get this over with.

"Where does this "Kuro-nii" live?"

"In a hotel."

"Kuro-nii" didn't even have a house.

And he definitely sounded Japanese.

... This would be harder than he thought.

There were tons of hotels in Japan.

...

... On second thought, it was probably better to keep her with him.

He did need to know one thing, though, at least.

"What's your name?"

"Lily."

Knew it.

She was American.

"I'm Haizaki. I don't know where "Kuro-nii" is, but for now, I guess you're staying with me."

"Okay, Zaki-nii!"

Lily smiled and- frick it.

Her eyes reminded him of his favorite food and she said his new nickname more adorably than how most of his girlfriends probably would.

He had to admit it.

This girl was cute.

* * *

As he boarded a taxi to get to a really good place he knew, Lily had as well.

The taxi also had another drunk guest.

A man in either his late 20's or early 30's.

Either way, the man was staring at Lily, even drooling a little at one point.

Pedophile.

Uncomfortable, Lily kept inching away from the man and closer to him.

He also inched away, wanting his space, but soon his side hit the window.

Eventually, she was nudging his shoulder.

Sighing, he put her on his lap and she seemed to relax.

* * *

They arrived at Maji Burger.

The drunk guest had left at some point in the ride, but that wasn't the point.

The point was that he saw Aomine.

If Aomine saw them, he'd probably misunderstand and think he had kidnapped her or something.

While he was somebody who loved trouble, he was not looking for some more drama in his life, so he attempted to lead Lily away.

"Look, it's Ao-nii!"

Luck was not on his side.

She knew Aomine?

That could only mean that "Kuro-nii" was...

"Hello, Haizaki-kun."

... Screw his life.

He whirled around to see the blue-haired man and decided to try and be as nonchalant as possible without causing a misunderstanding.

"Oh, you're "Kuro-nii". Hey. Here. Lily was looking for you."

Kuroko blankly stared at him before turning to Lily.

"Did he do anything bad to you?"

Why did everyone think he was a douche to kids?

If they didn't annoy him, he was just fine with them!

"No, he didn't! He was beating up bad guys, and it was all smack! And pow! And thump! The bad guys went to the ground. I helped him too! I threw a rock at a bad guy!"

Lily made little motions with her hands to illustrate her point, and he didn't know whether to grin or be embarrassed. She made him sound so cool but the way she said it...

... Well, now he had to say something, because Kuroko was looking at him weirdly.

He opted for a smirk.

"Lily's cute. Keep an eye on her, okay?"

Kuroko- did the phantom smile teasingly? He couldn't tell.

"You have quite the soft spot for kids, don't you, Haizaki-kun?"

Now he wanted to smack the phantom.

He wasn't a douche to kids, but he wasn't nice to them either!

He would have left Lily in some alley if she hadn't swayed him with her (admittedly cute) ways!

Not finding a way to say this without sounding like a tsundere, he simply "tch"ed and left.

His only regret was the fact that a visible teasing smile was now on the man's face.

* * *

 _The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout._

 _Down came the rain and washed the spider out!_

 _Out came the sun and dried up all the rain,_

 _And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again._

 _(And this time, he succeeded. :D)_

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done! These two are so adorable together, aren't they? XD**


	25. The Failed Attempts of Kise

**A/N: Hi, guys! Happy birthday, July 8ths to 25ths! :D Thanks to DaisySilvis and lucero1142 for following! And lucero1142 (once again XD) for following and favoriting me! I feel so loved here... Thanks, guys! :)**

* * *

Kise was grinning from ear to ear today during training, and the other Miracles, for the life of them, couldn't find out why.

"Did your fangirls stop bothering you today?"

"Nope, Akashicchi!"

"Did you get a new flavor of Maiubo?"

"I'm not you, Murasakibaracchi!"

"Those reporters let off on you?"

Akashi rose an eyebrow.

"What reporters?"

Suddenly reminded of the event and how horrifying it had been to them, the two Miracles who knew about the uproar about Kise in a dress shivered.

Akashi let off on them, sighing.

Kuroko decided to guess what was making Kise annoyingly... Well, smiley-faced, today. Even more so than usual.

"... Is it about Lily?"

Kise's grin grew wider, and the Miracles took that as their cue.

 _It's Lily._

Akashi was the first to interrogate Kise.

"What did she do?"

"I'm officially her daddy! She called me-"

A shadow came over Akashi's face.

"Training doubled."

Tears poured down from Kise's face, though the grin was still there.

"-You didn't even let me finish! She called me daddy! I'm her new daddy now!"

"... Training quadrupled."

There was a silence.

Suddenly, Kise's tears stopped and his grin took on a mischievous appearance.

Midorima sighed.

"Whatever farce you have come up with, I don't want to hear it."

"It's not a farce, Midorimacchi! I've figured it out! Akashicchi's jealous of my relationship with Lily!"

Crimson eyes flared.

"He's jealous~ he's jealous~ Akashicchi's jealous~"

"All of Kise's training, times 32."

Finally, Kise's grin disappeared, replaced with a scandalized look.

"AKASHICCHI!"

Akashi's tone was low.

"You better go before your training is multiplied by 64."

"Yes-ssu."

With a defeated pout, Kise took off running.

* * *

The training finished and Lily picked up, Kise was working on a word search.

He noticed that Lily was looking bored.

"Wanna try a word search, Lily?"

Lily turned to him and nodded, curious.

"I can't find "playground". Can you help me find it?"

"Sure!"

Lily sat beside him on the floor, leaning over, her eyes scanning the paper.

A few minutes later, Lily hadn't found it.

Kise's eyes sparkled.

"Need some help?"

"Nope!"

30 minutes later, she was still looking.

Kise's eyes sparkled again.

"Lily-"

Suddenly, she smiled.

"Found it!"

Kise blinked.

"Really?"

"Playground" was actually in there?

Curious, Kise glanced over and sweat dropped.

The word "playground" was crudely scribbled and circled, added in the word search.

The letters didn't even match with the lines, and were obviously done in pencil.

Well, this was what he got for asking for a word not in the word search.

... Next, he decided to have her do a puzzle.

He arranged a puzzle so there was one piece left, but it didn't fit.

"Try this!"

Lily picked up the piece and tried to fit it.

It didn't.

He patiently waited for her to ask for help, the entire space around him sparkling.

Grossed out, Aomine, who had been in the same room as them, promptly moved to another room.

Kise did not get what he wanted.

Instead of asking for help, Lily simply punched off the part that kept it from fitting and placed it in the puzzle, completing it.

She turned and smiled at him innocently.

"Done!"

... Looks like she was somebody who didn't mind bending rules to get what she wanted instead of asking for help.

Nevertheless, he kept on trying.

"I can't fit this necklace onto the teddy bear!"

She ripped off the head.

(Rest in peace, Mr. Teddy Bear. We will always remember you.)

"There. Put it back in when you're done!"

...

...

... He was done.

He was done, alright.

Kise sobbed in a corner.

"Why are you crying, Ryo-nii? Do you need some help again?"

I need some help, he thought. I need you to help me by asking for help.


	26. THE ZUKROLL!

**A/N: Hello! This idea just struck me, and I hope you like it! :D Happy birthday, July 27s and 28s!**

* * *

Kuroko and Aomine were playing a game of... Basketball?

They didn't seem to be on the same team, though.

And they looked older, too.

Suddenly, Kuroko took off his shirt.

The scorers were surprised, but said nothing, as, surveying the court, half of everybody else also had their shirt off for some reason.

Behold, shirtless men on a basketball court.

There were also these white powder lines following the bones in Kuroko's back, but nobody seemed to notice that.

Kagami and Aomine turned to stone, Aomine to silver, Kagami to copper.

With the (now blue?) basketball, Kuroko sent a fast pass to Kagami.

Except Kagami didn't catch it.

The ball knocked everything but his head and feet off, and the head fell, landing on his feet.

The rest of his body was flying with the ball and fell to the side of the court.

Weirdly enough, no blood came spewing out, like Kagami was some sort of put-together-and-take-apart attraction.

Aomine reverted out of his stone state, but he fell on his feet smack onto the court.

He couldn't get up.

Some guy with glasses and a creepy smile picked up the ball.

A yellow spotlight shone down on him from the right, with- Momoi? She was in the background in the light. The man smiled creepily again and tried to pass it, but...

Kuroko caught the ball. The spotlight immediately came to him.

In the same position as before, he sent the same type of pass to somebody called "Izuki", according to the crowd.

But what Kuroko yelled was not "Izuki".

"ZUKROLL!"

Izuki caught the ball, but it curved mid-route to Izuki, bringing force to it, and knocking him to the floor.

As he lay on the floor, a few seconds later, the word "Wasted" appeared above him in red.

The spectators looked on in shock.

* * *

Lily woke up and sat up in bed.

'Wow...'

She paused.

'Wait, what does Zukroll mean?'

Lily furrowed her eyebrows together.

After a few minutes of thinking, she smiled.

"Oh, I've got it! Take out the i's in "Izuki" and you get "zuk"!"

She pumped a fist into the air.

"ZUKROLL!"

* * *

 **A/N: Inspired by my dream today.**

 **... It's so fun to say. Say it with me! :D *pumps fist in air***

 **ZUKROOOOOLLLLL!**

 **(Sounds like it could be a food someday. XD)**


	27. The Perks Of (Not) Being Haizaki Shougo

**A/N: Hello, world! (lwl) One of the major events in this is inspired by the fanfic writer active-mind-15's fanfic Accidental Siblings, so make sure to check that out! It's really funny! :) This doesn't contribute to the plot, as I'm sure will be made clear to you after reading this chapter. Thanks, sweetcookies82, for following and favoriting, and happy birthday, August 3s to 12s!**

 **I have a new format for answering to reviews! (Every person gets their own line for responses. ;D)**

 **To Guest: Your idea has been taken. *thumbs up* I'm glad you think this is cute! By the way, your idea will come in a few chapters, okay? :)**

 **To rubyrose30: ZUKROOLLLL! I hope you're proud of me for writing another (approximate) 2,000 word chapter. :D**

* * *

Haizaki walked through the door into his home.

Muttering a soft, "I'm home," he looked around.

His gaze immediately caught a blonde body.

"... What the frick?"

He surrounded the body on the floor, examining it.

... Looked like Kise's sister.

Kise had two sisters, right?

Oh wait. They were older than him.

First things first, he had to check if this guy or girl, whatever it was- he didn't bother to check the gender- was alive.

Poking the body would do the trick.

He did it, twice.

The first, reluctantly, and the second, for good measure, with more force.

The body- scratch that, the girl- was clearly alive as Sleeping Beauty awoke from her (quite possibly) 100 years of slumber.

Or five.

She looked no older than five.

The girl blinked owlishly at him before offering a hand.

...

... No, the girl didn't cut off her hand and offer it to him.

Or maybe that was just his overthinking side going wild.

"I'm Lily."

Lily smiled, and he was caught off guard by the overwhelming innocence in it.

"Nice to meet you."

Never mind the fact that the blonde currently talking to him somehow got into his house, the girl was American.

He silently thanked some of his gaming friends for being American.

"Um. Haizaki. Haizaki Shougo. And you're supposed to bow to introduce yourself here, instead of a handshake."

Lily blinked.

"Oh."

With that, Lily bowed so low and quickly that her head touched her legs, her hair was flying, and her heiny was up in the air.

... Not that he was staring at said heiny.

"No, no. Form an L."

Lily made an L with her left hand, still bowing.

He cursed at himself for not being more specific.

"An L with your body."

Finally, Lily straightened to form a 90-degree bow, and his gaze could be brought away from her- her body parts.

He wasn't aiming on becoming a pedophile anytime soon.

"Well, you don't have to bow anymore."

Lily straightened completely, and he realized that being double her size, he should probably bend down.

And so he did.

"By the way, Haizaki-"

No honorifics, but in all honesty, he didn't care all that much.

"Where's "here"?"

He stared at the girl, momentarily dumbfounded.

* * *

After immediately taking her to the police station, he found out that the girl had no family in police records. Thus, he was to take care of her.

His mom would have a field day with this.

Literally.

After all, his mom was the only feminine presence in the house.

His mother was probably craving contact with another creature- anything with female identification, really.

It probably wouldn't matter that the newest feminine presence was 5 years old.

And as predicted, his mom was reduced to an unidentifiable mush the moment she set eyes on Lily and he explained the situation.

"Aw, she's so cute! What's your name?"

Lily smiled happily, clearly liking the attention.

"I'm Lily, Haizaki's mom."

His mother waved her hands, flustered.

"Oh, no, no! Don't call me that!"

His mother had an euphoric glint in her eyes, almost like a schoolgirl in love.

"Call me "mommy" from now on!"

Lily saluted.

"Okay, mommy!"

"Mommy" squealed, taking Lily in her arms and spinning her around a few times before squashing her in a hug.

Lily squawked as she was suddenly cut off with her one source of oxygen: air.

He stared sympathetically at Lily.

When he was little, his mom would hug him like that and take pictures of him.

Becauseshe'dthrowouthisclothesandmakehimcrossdress.

Of course, he burned all the photos.

Or at least, tried to.

His mother's face made him show mercy towards the photos, hiding them in a place where no light and prying eyes would ever see them.

Hopefully.

However, soon Lily was choking and he lifted Lily like Mori did Haruhi from Tamaki's arms.

... Yes.

He watched Ouran HSHC.

Tell no one.

His brother arrived from school a few minutes later and saw Lily.

"Don't tell me you've gone to the dark side and kidnapped someone already," was his brother's first comment, amused.

His mother automatically swiveled her head to his sibling, offended.

"No! No matter how adorable Lily is-" his mother took the time to give Lily a quick snuggle even though she was in his arms- "Shou-chan would never do that!"

... No. Not the nicknames.

Alas, Lily looked at him curiously.

"Shou-chan?"

Then she brightened and he silently cursed.

"Oh, that's a nickname! Can I call you Shou-chan too?"

He was about to reject her offer, but his mother butted in.

"Of course! Call him Shou-nii-chan, though. He really likes that."

He honestly would have strangled his mother, full throttle, if she weren't his family.

"Okay, then..."

Lily turned to him again.

"... Shou-nii-chan!"

She smiled and he groaned.

* * *

First things first, the Haizaki family had an order as to who showered at what times.

So with Lily brought in, that had to change.

Lily showered after him now.

After showering, he turned the water on so Lily wouldn't have to wait too long for the bath to get full.

Peeking into his room (actually, him, his brother, and Lily's room), he saw Lily making origami.

Upon sight of him, Lily jumped off his bed and ran over to him, motioning for him to bend down.

He did.

Lily placed something on his head, and he looked at the mirror.

There, in all its glory, was a paper crown on his head.

It was well-made, too.

He noticed a whole bunch of crumpled papers, all resembling crowns, albeit crudely made, and realized she gave him the best one.

His heart was, oddly enough, warmed by that.

"I'm making one for myself, too. A pretty one! And I'm gonna make one for everybody! Oh, and I learned how to make cranes too with this book! Make some with me?"

Curious as to how to make cranes, because he knew the 1000 crane myth, he sat down on his bed with her.

* * *

3 well-made crowns and 50-something crudely made ones later, along with around 100 cranes (or to be more accurate, around fifteen minutes later), Haizaki started to wonder where Lily had gotten all the paper from.

"Where did you get the paper?"

Lily smiled before going to one of his health textbooks and- oh, for Pete's sake, no.

"This book I found!"

Haizaki had a brief moment of an out-of-body experience.

He saw himself, horrified, and Lily, innocently oblivious to his inner panic.

Those textbooks would cost a small fortune to replace!

And while he could care less about class, these books were borrowed and needed to be returned by the end of the year!

He found himself back in his body and was about to- he didn't know what he was going to do- but then he saw water seep through the small gap between the closed door and the floor.

And then he remembered.

The bath.

It had probably been flooded.

Frick.

His mother was sweet, but a monster when angry.

The fact that he was even alive right now could only mean that his mom was out.

"Where's that water from?"

"The bathroom. I think it's flooded."

Lily's eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

Wordlessly, he walked out the door to see a huge puddle of water.

And then he walked.

Towards the bathroom of doom.

He gulped as he saw the massive amounts of water spewing from under the door.

Ah.

Lily had joined him on his perilous journey.

"Can you swim?"

Lily thought for a moment before shaking her head no.

Not wanting her to die from drowning (after all, who knew how much water was in there?), Haizaki carried Lily to the living room, where she would be safe, because that was the room farthest from the bathroom.

He then marched heroically to the bathroom door.

 _I will open the door, be drenched in water, swim out, and stay alive._ _I will open the door, be drenched in water, swim out, and stay alive._ _I will open the door, be drenched in water, swim out, and stay alive._ _I will- No. I'm going to die. I'm really going to die. I'm going to drown even though I know how to swim. I better think of a will right now. Lily, I actually kinda liked making origami with you-_

Before he knew it, his hand had opened the door and he shut his eyes, preparing.

Water drenched his full body and poured into the hallway.

Opening his eyes, he gaped in shock.

Before making a sound like a dying duck.

He choked on water, immediately closing his mouth.

The bathroom had been half-full.

It would take a long time before he could clean this.

His mom would return any minute now-

"I'm back, Shou-chan!"

Silence.

"What's with the water?"

He would have ran, except when he did so, he slipped and fell.

His skull had probably cracked like an egg with the loudness of the thump and his brain roasted with how much had happened in a few days.

"Shou-chan- ah, the bathroom!"

Don't be fooled.

His mother would take care of the situation first before murdering him.

After all, she would need to dispose of the evidence.

And if she didn't cut his balls off with a knife for the mess he'd created?

Well, that was rarer than the chance of ever seeing a unicorn appear beneath a double rainbow and then see it start tap dancing in front of your very eyes. Hat and cane included.

His mom had gotten plastic cups and started scooping out the water, pouring it into the sink.

"Help me!"

To get in his mother's good graces, he turned the bath off before joining her.

Hopefully she'd soften the punishment.

Lily joined as well, though she couldn't reach the sink, so she'd grab a cup, fill it, and then hand it to him or his mother.

Wait. Where was his brother?

He did a quick survey of his surroundings and found the lazy bum peacefully sleeping.

He smacked the guy, giving him a nice awakening.

"Ow, what was-"

"The bathroom's flooded. Grab a cup."

The man had the gall to lie there for five minutes and yawn before standing.

The only reason he didn't knock the man out was because he needed the guy's help.

Quickly, though, his brother gawked as he saw the sheer amount of water flowing throughout the house and set to work.

* * *

15 minutes later, the water had been cleared.

Tired, he slumped onto his bed.

He didn't even bother to put the blanket on.

His eyes closed, and he was completely ready to accept the arms of sleep.

Something was glinting in them, but-

Wait.

Arms?

Glinting?

He opened his eyes.

" _Shou-chan~_ "

He screamed.

(Thus concluded the average day of the Haizaki family, new and improved. You can buy one for yourself for $19.99. Free Lily included.)

* * *

 **A/N: ... Okay, Lily's not for sale, she's too adorable to be sold. XD**


	28. The Green-Eyed Monster

**A/N: Hello! :D Happy birthday, August 12s to 19s! Today, we have... *dun dun dun* Guest's idea. Ish. But I can't help it! (QAQ) I don't want to make anybody mean! Though finally, the daycare is back to play a role other than "the place Lily goes while the Miracles play basketball"!**

 **Thanks to FuKu01 (Furihata Kouki?! :O) for following and favoriting and Ronne911 (you followed while I was writing XD) for following!**

 **And to Guest's review... Actually, I guess the answer's kinda self-expla** **natory. XD**

* * *

Today was a Parent-Kid Workshop, a special day where the parents got to come to their kid's daycare and play with them.

Though they weren't Lily's parents, the Miracles were fully prepared to abandon their basketball games to play with Lily.

They left an excuse on paper for the head coach to read to excuse them from practice.

"Practice not attended because-"

Kozo Shirogane, the coach of the Teiko basketball team, squinted at the paper, trying to read it.

"... What's this chicken scratch? Who even wrote this?! I can't believe a middle-schooler can even write this horribly! Were they sleeping when they did this?"

Somewhere on the way to the daycare in a car, a specific sleepy navy-haired basketball player sneezed.

After all, Lily went fairly early, so he ended up waking early, too.

"... And wait, are those hearts?"

Another basketball player sneezed, this time a specific blonde.

Midorima, who was in the car along with the other Miracles, pushed up his glasses.

"Oi, stay away from me. I'm sure that's idiot-itis you're catching, and it's contagious. I don't have my lucky item yet either, and Cancers have bad luck today. Stay away."

"Eh?! That's impossible! We're all in the same car! How do I do that?!"

"Simple. Jump out the window."

"I wouldn't even fit in there! And besides, this is a highway!"

"Jump anyway."

"MIDORIMACCHI!"

Murasakibara stuck his head out the window.

"Ah, there's a lot more space out here."

He brought a bag of chips out the window to be able to eat it as well, but no sooner than when he brought it out did it fly into his face.

"Ow~ That's mean, Air-chin~"

He brought the bag away from his face, but a few seconds later, the chips flew into his face again.

Displeased, Murasakibara moved his head back into the crowded car, eating his chips.

Suddenly, he sneezed.

Midorima shrunk back in horror.

"Murasakibara's got idiot-itis too. Kise, move. I'd rather jump out the window than catch idiot-itis."

"I can't move!"

Kise brought his attention to Akashi.

"Hey, why does Akashicchi get to sit in the front?"

"Because I own the car."

"Then why is Lily on your lap?"

"Because she'll suffocate otherwise."

"... So you don't care if we suffocate?"

"No, I do, I just care more about Lily suffocating than you guys."

"That's-"

"Kise, talking makes you move. If we don't talk, we won't suffocate. Simple."

Kise opened his mouth to protest, but he realized that Midorima was right.

Thus, everyone followed the green-haired player's instructions, and the rest of the ride was completely silent.

* * *

Lily moved out of the car and she stretched a little.

"We're here-"

A figure whizzed by Lily, catching her off-balance and making her fall.

A loud thump was heard as Lily landed face-first into the sidewalk.

She sat up, but her face was red and tears were involuntarily pouring themselves down her face.

"Lily!"

Akashi was sitting next to Lily in a heartbeat.

"Are you okay?"

Lily nodded, but the red face and tears were a dead giveaway.

Akashi stared in the direction the person came from.

But he had no need to run.

After all, Aomine and Kise were now running faster than Turbo, tracking down the ruthless, merciless person who had the gall to trip Lily.

Oh, they'd definitely regret it.

They'd regret living at all.

Akashi Seijuro would make sure of it.

* * *

After the situation had been properly dealt with (*cough* Akashi went full-on Mama bear on the poor skater *cough*), the group peacefully walked into the daycare.

In the daycare, parents basically flooded the daycare, an unexpected sight because the Miracles expected parents to be more busy.

A mother had brought her 4 month old baby with her.

The baby was adorable, mouth puckered, almost pouty, staring at and absorbing everything around her.

Everybody, the children included, fawned over the adorable baby.

Even Lily.

There were sparkles in her eyes.

"Aw, she's so cute!"

Lily turned to face the classmate who was the proud sibling of the baby.

"Hey, what's her name?"

"I don't remember her full name, but we all call her Sa-chan."

At the mention of her name, Sa-chan smiled in the direction of Lily's classmate.

Lily squealed, as did all the people in that general direction.

Kise smiled sheepishly.

"Wow, Sa-chan's got to be a model when she grows up! I mean, she's stealing the attention from me, a famous model!"

"Shut up, Kise."

"Midorimacchi," Kise whined.

Midorima quickly turned his attention away from Kise, earning an offended shout from the blonde.

Midorima walked over to the baby.

"What's..." Midorima hesitated. "... Sa-chan's sign?"

"A Scorpio!" answered the kid next to him before noting his appearance.

Not only did the man tower over him, the man had green eyes.

Wait...

Green eyes?!

"AHHHH! IT'S THE GREEN-EYED MONSTER!"

A tick mark made its way onto Midorima's forehead.

"No, I'm not-"

His statement was drowned out by the kids.

"I HEARD THE GREEN-EYED MONSTER TRIES TO EAT YOU!"

"MOMMY SAID IT WAS SMART! LOOK! THE GUY HAS GLASSES!"

"IT'S GONNA EAT US ALL ALIVE!"

The kids chorused together for their next shout.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Another tick mark made its way onto the man's forehead.

"Mido-nii's not a monster!"

Lily turned to him.

"Hey, Mido-nii-"

"NOOOOO, DON'T LOOK INTO HIS EYES! THEN HE'LL EAT YOU FOR SURE!"

"DON'T EAT LILY!"

"YEAH, SHE TASTES REALLY BAD WITH SALT!"

"HEY, PRETEND TO BE DEAD! MAYBE IF HE THINKS WE'RE DEAD, HE WON'T EAT US!"

With that, all kids dropped to the floor, Lily dragged down along with them.

There was complete silence in the room as Midorima realized it wasn't worth it to go outside without his lucky item when he had bad luck.

He turned and saw the Miracles snickering at his predicament.

Traitors.

Even the parents were looking at him, amused.

Huffing, he went outside.

Almost as soon as he left, he heard the voices of relieved kids.

Hmph.

Like he cared that the kids thought he was a monster.

And that he was going to eat them all.

Nope.

He did not care one bit.

Recieving a notification from his phone, Midorima realized that the lucky item had finally been delivered to the hotel.

Sprinting, he ran to the hotel to get his lucky item.

He wouldn't take any more chances.

* * *

As the "green-eyed monster" was now gone, the kids set to work doing what they normally did.

Right now, they were drawing while Sa-chan was sleeping.

The parents were, of course, drawing too, and somehow, them joining had ended up with the kids declaring a competition.

Whichever group drew the better drawings would win.

The teachers would decide whether the kids' or the parents' drawings were better.

As of now, Lily and Mari were drawing something together.

"What do you think they're drawing?"

"I don't know, Lily. But I know that one of our classmate's moms is an artist!"

"That'll make it hard... Oh, how about we draw the teachers? The teachers'll like that!"

"Yeah! Which one should we draw first?"

"... How about... Mrs. Nika?"

"Nika-sensei? Sure!"

"I'll draw the head."

"Then I'll draw the hair! Where's the red crayon?"

"Hana has it."

Mari walked over to Hana.

"Hey, Hana, can I have the red crayon?"

"Okay, but give it back. I need it for the fire later."

Nodding, Mari went back to Lily, who was now drawing the neck.

Giving a quick glance to her teacher, Mari drew short, smooth red strokes reaching the shoulders.

* * *

The Miracles were working together, using a poster instead of a piece of paper.

"Satsuki, are you seriously drawing..."

"Everybody likes princesses!"

"No, they don't..."

"Then what is that supposed to be? Cup noodles?"

"... No, that's a basketball."

Kise snuck a look at Aomine's section and burst out laughing, while Momoi stood up to go somewhere.

"Momoi-cchi's right, that looks like a cup of noodles!"

"Shut up! And just what are _you_ drawing?"

"I'm drawing clothing, of course! For Momoicchi's princess!"

"Okay, I admit that not everybody likes basketball, but not everybody likes princesses either!"

Aomine glanced at Akashi's side.

"Look. Something that actually seems okay. He's drawing the world and... Wait, _is_ that the world?"

"No, I'm writing cooking recipes via drawings. The teachers should like it if they can learn something from it."

"So what are you making?"

"Fried eggs."

Kuroko joined Akashi.

"I'll draw how to make boiled eggs, then."

Momoi walked over.

"I've checked what the other parents are doing! They're drawing backgrounds!"

Midorima returned, this time wearing glasses that hid the color of his eyes.

Either the kids were too focused on drawing, or they didn't see him as a threat because he "didn't have" green eyes, but Midorima passed by on his way to the Miracles without interference.

"They've known the teachers longer. I suggest that we follow their lead and draw backgrounds." Akashi straightened his back from nearly laying on the poster.

After scanning the poster, Midorima spoke.

"I agree. It's better than drawing a cup of noodles-"

"IT'S NOT A CUP OF NOODLES!"

Despite Aomine's protest, the Miracles unanimously and unofficially decided to dub Aomine's "basketball" as a cup of noodles.

* * *

After handing the crayon back, Mari and Lily had nearly finished drawing their teacher.

... Okay, they were a little more than halfway.

But they were definitely closer to calling it finished than having just started it.

Sa-chan had now woken up, and hungry, had started crying.

This broke the peacefulness Mari and Lily had been working under as they ran to Sa-chan, trying to figure out why the girl was crying.

Finally, Sa-chan's mother came and fed Sa-chan, ending the cries and letting the duo, albeit reluctantly, return to work.

Soon, they finished and began to start drawing the other teachers, and a few classmates, having viewed their current drawing, decided to add themselves in.

This, of course, led to everybody somehow trying to draw themselves in the picture.

It came to the point where the "ground" was so crowded some classmates were drawn with wings, flying.

The teachers' drawings were finished, and soon there wasn't even space for full bodies anymore, just faces, with how many people had added themselves in.

Lily and Mari, giving in to temptation, ended up adding themselves in too.

Sao was added, and even the parents' and Miracles' faces were added in from studying the other side.

Yellow, red, black, brown, green, blue, purple, pink.

The once blank paper was now filled with happy faces, smiling, laughing, flying, standing, all in one place.

And the other students had collaborated to add their pieces together to form not 9 drawings made by 24 students, but an entire world with creatures ranging from dragons to samurai to ghosts.

Soon, noon hit, and time was up.

But that wasn't a problem.

The students were satisfied with their drawings- no, their _world._

* * *

The time had come for the judgement.

... But first, lunch.

Momoi had prepared rice balls for Lily without the Miracles knowing.

Aomine, however, saw Momoi with the rice balls and paled.

"Did you make those?"

"Yeah, I did!"

"Didn't you see what happened with the Chot-whatever?!"

Momoi blinked.

"No, I was too busy counting the lights for Lily. What happened?"

"She fainted, dang it! We took care of her at home!"

Momoi had a determined glint in her eyes.

"Well, don't you worry!"

She pumped a fist to herself.

"I actually searched up the instructions this time!"

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HER FAINTING?!"

Momoi gestured to Lily.

"I mean, she's alive and well."

A sly smile came onto Momoi's face.

"By the way, who's the lucky man? I know you guys went home at one, and if Lily tried it after I asked, then she fainted at nine."

Aomine spluttered.

"Kise! And you make it sound like she's getting married off!"

Aomine widened his eyes, suddenly realizing something.

He ran off to Lily, taking her hands in his, serious look in his eyes.

"Lily, you aren't going to get married, right?"

Lily thought for a moment, then shook her head no.

"Mommy's gonna marry me off to the best guy in the world when I grow up, but right now, nope!"

Aomine sighed in relief and turned only to see a grinning Momoi.

He groaned, but then realized something.

Taking the chance, he grabbed the rice ball, ignoring Momoi's cry of surprise, and inspected it.

... It actually looked normal.

He took a bite of it and cried.

"It tastes normal, too!"

Momoi bonked him on the head.

"Then say it's good, you idiot!"

Momoi paused, then decided to join the other Miracles and Lily.

"Lily, here's some rice balls! Want some? It's Aomine-approved!"

Lily nodded, taking a rice ball, eating it.

Momoi looked at her expectantly.

Lily blinked at Momoi's stare.

"Am I supposed to say something?"

"Yeah!" Momoi nodded. "Is it good?"

"Yup!"

Momoi held her cheeks with her palms in happiness.

"Thank you so much, Lily!"

Momoi plopped herself down next to Lily.

The Miracles all had their bentos ready to eat.

Aomine wolfed his down, while Midorima looked on in disbelief.

"You're eating much faster than usual. As of right now, I've seen animals eat with more decorum than you."

Akashi took a long glance at Aomine.

Aomine paused, irritated.

"What?"

"... Did you wash your hands? We did draw with crayons, remember?"

There was a pause before Aomine's eyes widened as he spit out the food he was currently eating and rushed off to wash his hands.

Kise snickered.

"At least I washed my hands-ssu."

Aomine returned later, slumping down into his chair.

He watched Murasakibara.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"The kiddie chairs are too small for me."

"Yeah, these are pretty small."

Lily sat on the floor with Murasakibara.

"Kay, let's all sit on the floor, then!"

The Miracles all sat on the floor.

Lily smiled.

"What did you guys draw?"

"Are we supposed to talk about it?" Momoi paused.

"Well, time's up, so I think it's fine!"

"Okay! Well, we drew a fried egg, a boiled egg, a cup of noodles-"

"A BASKETBALL!"

"- and a sunset with some nice trees."

"Me 'n Mari drew everybody!"

"Everybody?"

"Yeah, you guys too!"

Kise cried in happiness.

"Eh? You drew me? I'm so happy!"

Aomine sent an "oh really" glance towards Kise.

"Well, she drew all of us. Don't get too cocky, Kise."

"Stop spoiling my happiness!"

Lily brightened.

"If it helps, you were the only head on wings!"

Kise stood up, finger up in the air, prideful.

"I'm the only one flying-"

Kise paused.

"Wait, head?! What about my body?!"

Kise sat back down, now in the yoga butterfly position, "wings" flapping rapidly.

"We didn't have enough space, so everybody is just a head."

Kise gawked.

"I'm just a head on wings?!"

"But you have your hair and face, at least!" Lily was somewhat oblivious to Kise's inner turmoil concerning him having no body.

"How would I model?"

"... You could wear different types o' wings?"

Kuroko noticed something.

"Lily, you didn't say a prayer before eating."

Lily paused.

"Oh!"

She clasped her hands together, eyes closed.

"Eat the duck Christmas~"

She opened her eyes and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait, wouldn't it be "eat the Christmas duck"?"

Her eyes widened.

"Wait, we eat ducks for Christmas?!"

Aomine was too busy snickering to say anything, and Momoi smacked him on the shoulder before turning to Lily.

"It's Itadakimasu."

"Eat the duck Kimasu-"

A piece of rice was shoved into her mouth.

"Grglgh?"

Lily was busy chewing the rice, so her question ended up sounding like a quiet coo.

Midorima straightened his glasses.

"We're eating, not talking."

His shoulders hunched up a little.

"Nanodayo."

Lily quietly nodded, curiously staring at him before eating her lunch.

* * *

A few minutes passed in silence.

Kuroko placed down his bento.

"I'm done."

Everybody stared at the large portions of food that still remained.

"Kuroko, you've got to eat more."

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun, but I'm full."

Akashi held up food to Kuroko's mouth.

"Eat."

"But Akashi-kun- amlblargh."

Kuroko chewed on the food slowly, eyes scrunched up slightly in reluctant acceptance.

An audible gulp was heard.

"A-"

More food was shoved into Kuroko's mouth.

Kuroko quickly learned that verbal protest was not the way to go, and shut up.

Akashi poked at Kuroko's mouth, but to no avail.

Kuroko shut his mouth firmly.

Murasakibara eyed the desserts that remained uneaten in Kuroko's bento.

"Aka-chin, can I have Kuro-chin's sweets?"

"No. Kuroko's going to eat all of it."

Akashi prodded at Kuroko's mouth, this time with a bit more force.

"Once I get him to open his mouth."

Murasakibara said nothing, but kept eyeing the desserts hungrily.

After a few minutes, Akashi sighed.

"... Fine."

The sweets teleported into Murasakibara's mouth, never to be seen again.

By now, everybody had finished eating and was now watching Akashi try (and fail) repeatedly to get the food in Kuroko's mouth.

Eventually, Akashi realized that the apocalypse would come before he got the food in Kuroko's mouth, so he gave up and handed it to a ravenous Aomine, who wolfed down the entire bento in three bites.

Never mind the fact that he didn't choke on the sheer amount of food in each bite.

The Miracles truly were miracles in their own ways, and for Aomine, it was the black hole known as his stomach.

* * *

The teachers looked over the drawings as the children and adults waited with bated breath- well, mainly the children.

"... We think the children won, because their photos combined to form a world, while the adults' drawings were all separate. Not to say that the adults' drawings were bad. In fact, we'd like to applaud this one group that seemed to center around drawing food. Types of eggs, a cup of noodles-"

"OH MY GOD, IT'S A BASKETBALL!"

Laughter was heard, mainly from the Miracles.

"- very creative."

Applause was heard as the children clapped like retarded seals.

"But we'd like to thank everybody for participating, so everybody may take their pictures home. This was fun, everybody. Shall we make this a tradition?"

"YES!"

The teacher smiled.

"Now, children, you can celebrate."

Shouts rose up, making themselves heard everywhere, kids jumping and laughing and smiling.

"WHO WON?!"

"WE DID!"

"OH YEAH!"

"YESSS!"

The cheers erupted again, much louder this time.

The parents were happy too, smiling, seeing the victorious grins on their children's faces.

Lily, caught up in the excitement as well, jump hugged the nearest person she knew, which was Akashi.

"We won!"

Akashi coughed, smiling.

"Well, you won. But don't worry, we're winning next time."

Lily grinned, pointing a finger at him.

"You're on!"

Everybody stood up to get their pictures, and the room was filled with chatter.

Everybody got their drawings, and because it was time to go, all went home, the Miracles and Lily included.

Proudly, Lily hoisted the drawing she and her classmates had made.

Everybody smiling, faces everywhere.

Some flying, some "grounded".

But all there.

Etched onto a piece of paper.

* * *

 **A/N: 3000 words. :O 3000+ words. Oh my god. Are you guys proud of me? :D**


	29. The Lemon Life

**A/N: Yes, that notorious quote has snuck itself into my title to haunt us all. XD**

 **I really want to finish my story on the same day as I started it, but there's only two chapters left (including this one *gasp*), and that's the reason for late updates.**

 **It is NOT school.**

 **In fact, school's been rather lenient on me...**

 **Should I be on my guard?**

 **For you older, maturer, wiser writers out there, tell me. (*^*)**

 **To ComicGirl.56 (now Anime Girl? :)), thank you for following and favoriting my story and following me! I'm honored. In addition, thanks to Starawesomeness2 and XxWinterGreenxX (*gasp* Lily's related to a fanfic writer? This is destiny! :D) for favoriting and LightFun27, moonligh, and diaaan for following!**

 **Happy birthday to everyone in the entire year, because honestly, it's been so long since I've typed a chapter that it feels like a full year has passed. :)**

 **Though I guess I shouldn't be smiling about that. XD**

* * *

Midorima was grumpy today.

He refused to go anywhere, not even for basketball.

Lily noticed this.

"Mido-nii, are you mad at somebody?"

Midorima turned slowly, creepily, to Lily, almost like a doll in a horror movie.

He mumbled something.

"Um, I couldn't hear you."

"... money."

"Money?"

"I don't have enough money to buy my lucky item today."

Lily thought for a second.

"Well... how about a lemonade stand? Lotsa people like it, and I see it on TV and stuff all the time!"

"... Maybe, but where do we get the ingredients?"

* * *

15 minutes later, Midorima and Lily were standing in a kitchen with around 50 lemons.

"... The power of 5 year olds."

Lily blinked.

"I don't have any powers. I just asked Momoi-nee."

"You did this weird cute thing with your eyes that got her to say yes."

"Hm..."

Lily tried to remember what she had done.

"Um, like this?"

Lily's eyes softened and they stared directly into Midorima's eyes, bringing all attention to it and making Midorima unable to look anywhere else.

Midorima became a green dying duck as he imitated one, desperately trying to tear his eyes away, to no avail.

Finally, he gave up.

"... Yes, that. I searched up a recipe, so we should get started."

Luckily for him, Lily stopped and turned to the lemons.

"So, you squeeze a lemon."

She grabbed one and started squeezing it.

Juice went into her eye and she dropped the lemon as her hands instinctively shielded her face.

"Ow! The lemon hurt me!"

Midorima immediately poured water onto Lily's face.

"That should wash the lemon out. Better?"

Lily nodded, her eyes a bit pink.

"Mmhm."

"Now," Midorima began.

"You're squeezing it too hard. You're supposed to do it like this..."

Midorima picked up a knife and cut the lemon into half lengthwise, and then gently squeezed the lemon.

A pale yellow filled the glass of water beneath Midorima's hands.

He placed the half down and gave the other half to Lily.

"Try again."

Lily wrung out the lemon like a towel.

This time, it squirted into Midorima's eye.

"Arghulbuldelem."

Incomprehensible gibberish released itself from Midorima's mouth.

"What?"

Midorima scowled as he walked over to the sink.

"You squeezed lemon into my eye."

"Oh. Sorry. Um, one more time."

Lily picked up another (already sliced) lemon.

She squeezed it a little at a time, and the pale yellow matured into a solid yellow.

"Good. I'll wash the lemon out of my eyes. You squeeze lemons and follow the book."

Midorima walked over to the other side of the kitchen, where a bigger, adult-sized sink was waiting for him.

* * *

Midorima walked back to the other side and was surprised to see that no glasses had been removed, which meant Lily had been squeezing into one glass this whole time.

Was she that bad?

It was then that the poor soul turned his head to see the glass.

For a moment in his life before he turned away, he could see the life of his eyes passing before his eyes, never to be able to see again.

Only able to remember the color of some lemonade Lily made.

It was the exact color of... Ahem, the liquid that comes out of a person's behind in the restroom.

Midorima had to wonder what kind of vision Lily had to be right in front of the glass and not go blind after looking at the monstrosity for more than 3 seconds.

"... Lily?"

Lily turned to him happily.

"You're back!"

"... What did you put in the glass?"

"18 lemons. Why?"

There was a silence as the older of the two processed that in his brain.

"... You're supposed to put 3."

Midorima looked at the book.

With her height, she probably hadn't seen the period after the 1 to signify that it was the first step, and mistook the 3 for an 8.

But anyway, nobody normal would drink lemonade made of 18 lemons.

"So I did it wrong? Um, what do I do with this, then? Do I put it in the trash?"

"No. Give it to..."

Today's sacrifice would be...

Geminis, since they were unluckiest today anyway.

"... Kise."

"He likes sour stuff?"

"... Yeah. Don't tell him we made it. Tell him it was just you."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Ryo-nii?"

Lily looked around holding the glass with 18 lemons, water, and nothing else.

"Ryo-"

"BOO!"

Lily's eyes widened as she quickly placed the glass on a nearby table before punching whatever scared her in the face, shutting her eyes in fear.

"Ow!" A nasally voice came from the wounded "monster".

Lily opened her eyes, one at a time, reveling in the sight that was Kise Ryouta.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ryo-nii, stop scaring me!"

"Yes, yes, I've learned my lesson now. My nose hurts. What did-"

Kise stared at the glass, dumbfounded, before turning his eyes away after a few seconds for some reason.

Lily blinked.

"It's lemonade. Want it?"

She held the glass to him proudly as a smile formed.

"I made it!"

Sparkles surrounded Kise as he took the glass, holding it like a porcelain doll, before holding it up to the sky like in the beginning of the Lion King.

The pee-colored lemonade sloshed around in the glass.

Taking zero notice of its color, Kise downed the glass in one gulp.

And then crumbled.

His face had magically aged 80 years, scrunching up to the point where it wasn't even recognizable anymore.

"... Ryo-nii? There are a lot of lines in your face..."

"... What did you put in this?"

"18 lemons."

Lily smiled innocently as Kise stared at her in disbelief.

"Mido-nii said I did it wrong, but to give it to you because you like sour stuff."

"Midorimacchi told you to do this?"

Tears started pouring down Kise's face, though with his now-94 year old face, he looked akin to a Pug crying.

"I don't like sour stuff!"

Lily looked at him in surprise.

"You don't?"

"No! Not at all!"

Lily panicked.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry! I'll get something sweet!"

She ran off.

"MURA-NIIIII-"

Kise watched her run off.

"Midorimacchi is so mean..."

He took a look at the glass and winced.

The glowing pee was mostly gone, though there was a tiny bit left.

He went to the kitchen and poured it out, turning to see the culprit of his misery.

"Midorimacchi~" He sulked, stomping over to the green-haired man.

Midorima took one glance at him.

"I didn't know Kise's grandpa looked exactly like Kise, just with wrinkles."

Of course that was the first thing he said.

"Midorimacchi! It's all your fault! I asked Lily and she told me and now I won't be a model anymore! I look 80!"

"What a coincidence. You act like you're five."

Kise humphed.

"At least that means Lily likes me because I'm around her age."

Midorima turned to glare at Kise sharply-

"Time out! You two look angry at each other!"

Both groaned, but Lily was determined.

"It worked last time, so it's gotta work now! 5 minutes in the corner! Just five minutes, guys."

Lily placed a stick of pocky in Kise's hands.

"And eat this while you're waiting, okay?"

Both men stood in the corner, the sound of Kise munching on pocky the only sound.

After five minutes, Lily smiled at them.

"We're done! You feel calmer?"

Midorima stared at Kise.

"Well, Geminis are unluckiest today anyway. It's fine to give him one."

Kise made no response, silently chewing.

A few seconds passed.

Silence.

"... Are you going to chew that forever-"

Kise spat the pocky in Midorima's face.

Pocky crumbs were all over Midorima and in his hair.

Midorima stared at Kise in shock as Kise grinned.

"Now we're even! I forgive you now."

Midorima sputtered, going over to the sink to wash himself.

"I never apologized, idiot."

At once, Kise began crying.

"That's so mean..."

Kise walked up to Midorima and hugged him.

"But you never hurt me and really mean it, so I know you like me~"

Midorima spritzed water in Kise's face.

"Get off me, Kise. I'm not Kuroko."

Kise took the water in stride.

"Lily, hug him too! He really likes hugs, he just doesn't like saying it!"

"Really? Okay!"

Lily bounded up to the two.

"I'll hug you as hard as I can, 'kay, Mido-nii?"

Lily hugged Midorima's waist, effectively trapping the poor soul and rendering him immobile.

"I repeat. Get. Off. Me. Kise."

Lily looked up at Midorima.

"What about me?"

"You stop too."

"Okay!"

Lily let go of Midorima.

Kise stared at Midorima, determined.

"You can get Lily off by just telling her to, but I won't get off so easily!"

Midorima spritzed the still-running water in Kise's face again.

"Water won't work! I'm "dripping" with good looks!"

"Dripping?"

Kise let go of Midorima to explain his pun to Lily.

"Because water drips!"

Seeing his chance, Midorima *dashed like a madman away from Kise and Lily.

Kise's head whipped in Midorima's direction.

"Noo! Midorimacchi..."

Kise paused.

"Now that I think of it, why were you two making lemonade?"

"Mido-nii needed money for a lucky something."

A sly grin made its way to Kise's face.

"So he doesn't have it?"

"Mmhm."

"Let's watch TV until Midorima comes back, then!"

* * *

15 minutes later, Midorima had returned, soaking wet and sneezing.

It was raining now.

Lily noticed him first.

"Are you okay? You ran away!"

"Fine. Just need to shower."

"It's raining, so we can't have a lemonade stand either..."

"That's fine. If I lock myself up in my room, I should be fine."

"What are you going to do in there?"

"It's fine."

"Won't you be bored?"

"It's fine."

"Wanna watch some TV with us?"

"It's fine."

Looks like Midorima wasn't listening to Lily.

Kise decided to play around with this.

"Can me and Lily make the lemonade?"

"It's fine."

"Yay! Lily, let's go!"

Midorima realized what he had said and whipped his head to Kise.

"We don't need more lemonade."

Lily smiled brightly at him.

"That's fine! We'll just make some for you guys!"

Midorima felt a sudden sleepiness.

"Do what you like."

He sauntered off to his room.

"Okay, first we need some glasses!"

Kise looked around excitedly.

"I got Mido-nii's!"

Lily handed Midorima's glasses to Kise.

Kise stared at her with dot eyes.

"I was talking about cups..."

"... Oh."

Lily pointed a finger at some cups in the cabinets.

"There!"

The blonde duo marched over to the cups and got eight.

"This is for all of us, okay?"

"'Kay!"

Kise grabbed a lemon, knife in his other hand.

He placed the lemon down to hand a kiddie knife to Lily, who had already grabbed a lemon.

"We're going to need 24 cut, so you do 12, I do 12!"

"Okay!"

The two began cutting away.

* * *

Murasakibara wandered in while Kise was on his 5th lemon and Lily her 3rd.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Lemonade!"

"Can I make mine?"

Kise passed one of the cups to Murasakibara, along with a lemon from his stack and two from Lily's.

"This is the only knife, so I'll finish this lemon and then give the knife to you, okay?"

"Okay."

A few seconds passed.

Murasakibara looked around, yawning.

A few more seconds passed.

He spotted a packet of sugar.

Tearing it open slowly, he poured all of it inside his mouth.

There was an utter silence as Kise and Lily moved on to their next lemons.

Sparkles filled the air seconds later.

Abandoning his duty as lemonade-maker, Murasakibara went on the hunt to find all the sugar packets mankind knew of.

Also known as all the packets in the kitchen.

* * *

When Kise had finished, he looked around.

"Murasaki...?"

His voice faltered before his gaze landed on a specific purple-haired player hoarding all the sugar.

"MURASAKIBARACCHI! THAT'S TOO MUCH SUGAR!"

Kise tried to grab some sugar.

Keyword: tried.

Murasakibara swatted away Kise's hand, aura automatically changing as his arms protectively hugged the sugar packets.

"Get any closer and I crush you."

Lily glanced over curiously, eyes immediately landing on the sugar packets.

"Pink Panther! It's Pink Panther!"

She started singing the melody happily.

"Du-dun, du-dun, du-dun du-dun du-dun du-dun du-duuuuun, dunununun..."

Kise glanced at the packets.

"Pink... Panther?"

"Dununun nunun nunun nun nun nun nunununun!"

"Lily, what's Pink Panther?"

"A TV show!"

Lily picked up a packet, sparkles everywhere.

"They make these in America, too!"

Lily turned to Murasakibara.

"Can I have one?"

Murasakibara stared at Lily.

15 seconds passed.

Lily stared at Murasakibara innocently.

"Mura... nii?"

"... One. Only one. No more."

Reluctantly, Murasakibara handed a sugar packet to Lily.

"'Kay!"

Lily would have started opening the packet, but everybody's attention was alerted by creaking at the kitchen entrance.

Akashi stared at the scenario before him.

Lemons that he would not bother to count, God knows how many sugar packets Murasakibara was holding and was surrounded by, and knives.

 _Knives._

 _Within reach of a five year old._

Akashi placed a hand to his forehead before pinching himself.

Wincing, he turned the other direction and silently went out.

"... Is Akashi-nii okay? He looked hurt."

"... Maybe he wanted to make lemonade with us?" Kise suggested.

Lily thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe!"

She projected her voice to the entrance.

"Akashi-nii, you can make lemonade with us!"

When she got no response, Lily ran out the kitchen.

"Akashi-nii, can you heeeeear meeeee?"

* * *

The two basketball players were left with the sugar situation at hand.

Kise looked around and was dignified with the sight of Murasakibara _pouring_ sugar into his cup.

Though somewhat hesitant, he looked beside Murasakibara, curious about how many sugar packets had been poured in.

Kise was again dignified by the sight of 20-something packets.

Needless to say, it was too much, if the lemonade quickly turning white and the pile growing every second was of any indication.

"Murasakibaracchi, it's lemonade, not sugarade!"

Kise started squeezing lemons into the glass to try and balance out the lemonade.

Murasakibara went through the packets even faster.

It became a competition, lemon versus sugar.

Sadly for the poor souls, they didn't notice the glass's capacity was quickly being reached.

So they were surprised when it tipped and poured itself all over them.

* * *

 ***Rainbow Dashed. :D**

 **A/N: Hello again! I decided that this would be a two-part, given that it actually could kinda lead to the ending anyway. The next update will be on October 28. I promise! :) After all, I said I'd finish this on the same day I started it.**

 **As for the school thing, I found out I have the SHSAT on Saturday.**

 **Go figure. XD**

 **Wish me luck!**


	30. The End

**A/N: Hello! Happy birthday, all you October 21s to 28s! It's been a year, I've been thinking about this, you've probably been wondering... And here it is. Remember when I said this isn't your average story? Today, the reason why will be revealed. :)**

 **Thanks to Missing Identity for following and Aerishime for following and favoriting! :D**

 **If people are still following and stuff even after this story ends, I'll add them here, too. :)**

* * *

"Augh!"

Kise stared at the juice all over his shirt, lips pressed in annoyance.

"Is it just me, or do bad things keep happening to me?!"

"It's your fault, Kise-chin. If you let me give my lemonade justice, none of this would have happened."

"... Justice?"

"Sweets are justice."

There was a sparkle in Murasakibara's eye.

Kise sighed dramatically.

"Well, let's go change. This one was the one Lily said looked good on me, too..."

* * *

"Akashi-nii!"

Akashi turned to look at Lily.

"Yes?"

She smiled at him.

"Don't worry, you can make lemonade with us!"

Akashi sweatdropped.

"... No, it's just that you're not supposed to be around knives."

Lily blinked.

"Why?"

"Because it's dangerous."

"But Ryo-nii and Mura-nii let me have it."

"They didn't know."

Lily looked at the ground, thinking.

"But what about Mido-nii?"

Akashi froze.

"What?"

"He let me use it."

She smiled innocently.

"Maybe it's actually safe!"

Akashi stared at her.

"... You know what, I think I'll make lemonade with you."

"Okay, let's go to the ki..."

Lily's voice faltered as she looked around.

"... Where are we?"

Akashi looked around, surprised to see that in the short span of conversation they had, they had wandered off to an unknown area.

... Indeed, where were they?

* * *

Aomine stared at the glasses of... something on the kitchen counters.

"Tetsu, you think that's Kise's secret babies or something? I swear it looks exactly like him!"

"I believe Kise-kun is not lemonade."

"... That's lemonade?"

"I believe so."

"Amazing. That could totally pass for Kise."

Aomine knocked on the glass.

"Kise? Are you in there? Is Tetsu wrong and this is actually you?"

Kuroko stared at Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, I am a hundred percent sure that the lemonade could not possibly be Kise."

"How? Maybe he angered a real ghost and the ghost turned him into liquid!"

Aomine turned to the glass, picking it up delicately.

"Kuroko, use your ghost powers to calm the ghost down!"

"It's misdirection. If they do exist, I cannot talk to them."

Aomine turned to Kuroko, deadly serious.

"Tetsu, you have frickin' light blue hair and the palest skin I have ever seen. You act like a dead fish half the time and even if I know it's wrong, you totally look like a leaf could blow you over. I like my one-on-ones with Kise, dang it. Use your ghost powers."

"..."

There was a silence before Kuroko punched Aomine in the stomach.

"Ow, Kuroko! What was that for?!"

"For your stupidity. Ghosts don't exist. You told me that during our first meeting yourself."

Kuroko took a lemon and squeezed it almost heartlessly into the glass.

The lemonade changed color.

"Will you believe me now?"

Aomine surrendered.

"Yeah. Sorry."

He surveyed the area.

"Looks like they were gonna make some for all of us. Make ours?"

Kuroko smiled faintly.

"Agreed, Aomine-kun."

* * *

Kise had changed into a new shirt as well as Murasakibara* (or so he hoped), and had noticed the growing heap of dirty clothes in his room.

... He hadn't washed his clothes since Lily came.

"Murasakibaracchi?"

Carrying his basket of laundry, he looked around for the giant.

Given his height and hair, the player shouldn't have been hard to miss.

And there he was.

Murasakibara was... sulking in a corner?

"Lemons are fruits and fruits are bad for you... How could I have done that to justice?!"

Kise noticed that Murasakibara hadn't taken off his shirt off.

"Murasakibaracchi, you'll catch a cold with wet clothes. Take it off!"

Reluctantly, Murasakibara took off his shirt before plopping down again in a corner sluggishly, half-naked.

"That's even worse!"

Murasakibara began to put his wet shirt back on before Kise stopped him.

"No, don't put that back on."

Kise sighed.

Murasakibara stared at him, slightly annoyed.

"Then what do you want me to do, Kise-chin?"

"You don't have any other clothes?"

Murasakibara glanced at his drawer.

"No."

"Laundry time it is, then! Let's go together!"

Kise smiled brightly.

"Mm... okay."

Murasakibara grabbed all his clothes and dumped them into a bucket before carrying it.

"Ready."

The two started walking.

* * *

"Ah, Akashi-kun, Lily! Why are you two here?"

Momoi turned to face Akashi and Lily fully, bucket in her hands.

"We got lost..."

Lily giggled nervously.

"You could've just called me, I've been everywhere!"

Lily stopped giggling and her eyes grew huge.

"Everywhere?"

"Yes...?"

Lily sparkled.

"What's it like in Disneyland?"

"Um... haven't been there..."

Lily blinked.

"... Oh."

Akashi glanced around.

"So, where should we go from here? We're going to the kitchen. We've been wandering around for about 15 minutes."

"Oh, just straight ahead. And take a right before that."

Lily realized something.

"So why are you here?"

"I was doing laundry while I met you, and didn't finish. I couldn't find Ki-chan and Mukkun's laundry, but I have Dai-chan's!"

Momoi hefted her bucket a little higher for emphasis.

"By the way, why are you going to the kitchen? I thought the party didn't have leftovers?"

"We're making lemonade! Come by when you're done, 'kay?"

Momoi's eyes widened in happiness.

"Of course!"

She tipped her head as a goodbye.

"See you two!"

Leaving without waiting for a response, Momoi ran off happily, disappearing around the corner.

"Byeeee!"

Lily waved before the two continued on quietly, taking a right.

Soon, they reached the kitchen.

To their surprise, there was Kuroko and Aomine, not Kise and Murasakibara.

The mess with the sugar was cleaned up, though Murasakibara's sugar-filled glass had remained untouched.

Everyone else's had some lemon squeezed in, though, so that the only ones that weren't finished were Momoi and Murasakibara.

It actually looked decent, too.

Kuroko greeted the two.

"Good morning, Akashi-kun and Lily."

Aomine offered a glass of lemonade to Lily, and placed another on the table.

"I put lots of sugar in yours, Lily. Akashi, I didn't know if you liked sugar in yours, so I left it without it. Want Kuroko to add it? He's officially the Measure Master!"

Aomine grinned as Lily drank.

"Good!"

Akashi stared, amused, taking the glass.

"... The Measure Master? You two came up with that?"

Aomine's grin fell as he stared defensively at Akashi, pressing his lips together.

"I came up with it, it's awesome."

Akashi shrugged, still faintly smiling.

"Fine by me. I'd like the normal amount of sugar."

"Okay. Measure Master, do your thing!"

Aomine pointed a finger at Kuroko dramatically, of who had his back to them.

A silence passed.

"Kuroko, do your thing!"

Aomine re-pointed his finger.

"Aomine-kun, I'm still doing yours. This takes time."

Aomine scratched his head in frustration.

"Argh! That could have been a movie moment!"

Akashi blinked.

"Why can't you pour the sugar?"

"Because I'm not the Measure Master."

Kuroko turned his head to them to clarify.

"Aomine tried to pour the sugar in the shape of a basketball. It looked like a cup of noodles."

Lily stopped sipping for a second, trying to imagine a basketball as a cup of noodles, as Aomine squawked.

"It did _not_! It was beautiful!"

Kuroko blinked, responding almost automatically.

"The circle looked demented, Aomine-kun."

Aomine turned his head to the side, sulking.

"I thought we talked about this."

"Talked about what, Tetsu-kun?"

Momoi entered, along with Kise and Murasakibara.

"Pouring sugar."

Akashi sent a sideways glance at the trio.

"That was fast."

"It's my job!"

Momoi grinned, before snickering.

"These two, though, have never done their laundry before. I had to help them."

Kise stared at Momoi, pouting.

"It's not my fault I didn't know you had to use detergent!"

"Yes, but you have _had_ to watch somebody do your laundry. They just walked out and left?"

"Yes! My sisters took care of me!"

Lily looked at Kise.

"You have sisters?"

"Yup! Two of them!"

Murasakibara spoke for the first time in the conversation.

"I have older sisters and brothers too."

Aomine looked at Kuroko.

"You done?"

"No."

"You didn't take nearly as long for yours!"

Kuroko held a 15 lb packet of sugar threateningly.

"Do you want me to bleach your lemonade white, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine suddenly seemed to become mute as Momoi giggled.

"Good."

Lily looked around.

"Can we call Mido-nii back? He's been away for a long time."

Kise looked around.

"Ah, Midorimacchi really isn't here!"

Murasakibara spoke.

"I noticed, I just didn't say."

Momoi walked off without warning.

"I'll get him!"

Kise's gaze finally landed on the glasses.

"Ah, which one's mine?"

"The one on the far left, Kise-kun."

Kise grabbed it.

"Yay!"

He drank, this time only a tiny sip.

He cried.

"It actually tastes good!"

Murasakibara glanced at his lemonade glass sadly.

"Can I just have sugar? No lemons. I don't want any fruits."

"Lemons are fruits?"

Lily blinked.

"Yes. They're bad. Don't eat them."

"But this is juice, and it's sweet!"

"..." Murasakibara seemed to reconsider.

All waited for Murasakibara to make his verdict.

"... I'll drink."

Cautiously, Murasakibara grabbed his glass and drank a little...

... More like poured, given the amount of sugar.

There was utter silence.

... Murasakibara sparkled before trying to rush the entire glass into his system.

He lifted the glass so high sugar poured out of the glass and onto the floor steadily.

Aomine stared at the floor, disappointed.

"And we just cleaned that up, too..."

Midorima came rushing in.

"I have been a little thirsty. I wasn't lonely at all, nanodayo. I only came because Momoi asked."

Momoi snickered behind him.

Kuroko finished.

"Akashi-kun, the glass."

Akashi handed his glass to Kuroko as he grabbed one of the only two left, Kuroko and Aomine's all the way at the other side of the counter.

He handed it to Midorima.

Given that he heard no complaints, the glasses were most likely the same.

"Momoi, do you want some too?"

"Yup! That's what I came here for!"

Momoi grabbed a glass, got a straw, and sipped.

A comfortable silence formed as Kuroko finished adding sugar and passed the glass to Akashi.

That is, until Midorima noticed the sugar on the ground.

"Murasakibara, slow down. You're littering."

Murasakibara slowed down a tiny bit, enough to satisfy Midorima.

He turned to Kise.

"And you."

"Yes?"

Midorima tossed a pineapple at Kise.

Kise caught it, placing his glass on the table.

"What was that for?!"

"Your lucky item."

"Where did you even get the pineapple from?!"

"I don't want your bad luck to pass on to me."

"That isn't answering my question..."

Realizing something, Akashi grabbed a straw and handed it to Lily.

"Citrus in lemons destroy teeth. Use this."

Lily grabbed it, opening the wrapper and placing the straw in her glass.

Lily finished her glass.

"I'm full..."

She tried to reach the sink to put her glass in.

Kuroko, seeing her dilemma, lifted her up so she could put the glass in.

Lily finished and turned in the direction opposite everybody, and her eyes widened all of a sudden.

"The tornado thing!"

All turned immediately.

True to Lily's word, there was some sort of vortex sitting patiently in front of them, wide open.

"... What is... that?"

Kise was the first person to speak.

Lily smiled at them.

"I told you, right? The swirly thing!"

All stared at the funnel-shaped vortex in shock.

Lily walked over.

"But then, I don't know if this is mine..."

She stuck her head in.

After a moment, she spoke.

"Yup, this is mine! There's the park!"

She stuck her head out, still standing near the vortex.

"So, guys-"

She was sucked in and the vortex closed.

There was a very, very long silence as all processed what had happened so quickly.

"She's... gone?"

Kise blinked.

He walked over to where Lily was and squatted, waving his hand around randomly.

Midorima pushed up his glasses, staring at Kise.

"... What are you doing?"

There was another silence.

"I don't know. Just… that was sudden."

Aomine spoke.

"Hey. Didn't she say something about the thing we saw back at the police station? We didn't believe her back then."

Momoi smiled uncertainly.

"What did she say?"

Kise bounced up.

"The thing suddenly appeared and everything froze."

His eyebrows narrowed in suspicion.

"But we didn't freeze…"

It was oddly quiet.

What did they do now?

"..."

"Um."

All turned to Kuroko.

"Maybe we didn't freeze because this isn't the end."

Kise paused.

"Doesn't that sound cliche?"

"But it would make sense, right? That she comes back."

"So… we wait for her to come back?"

"I guess so."

* * *

 ***Realized it could be read as Kise transforming into Murasakibara. Rest assured he did not. XD**

 **A/N: And... there's my surprise. We've seen characters travel to Knb all the time... but what about to and from?**

 **Well, if you have questions, I'll explain them here. Send a message, I'll post it here, along with the answer. My plan was very loosely based, just "Lily comes in, Miracles get attached, Lily travels to vortex back to her world all of a sudden". I probably have some loose plot holes here and there or grammar mistakes, so let me know about those! :D**

 **Thank you all for 20 reviews, 30 favorites, 33 followers, and over 7000 views. :)**

 **See you all in my next stories,**

 **Roseheart37819**

 **Future self (I'm popping up quite a bit, aren't I?): I thought the ending was rushed, so I changed it. The vibe's changed, though. And I couldn't think of anything to end it properly, so it just ended up… bleh. If there is any wonderful person out there who can come up with something fitting with the vibe of this story, please tell me. I don't want to leave this story like this. It deserves better than that.**

 **Oh, and to edit/add on to what I originally wrote, I'm sorry that my summary dangles a little "there's a surprise" that not only is completely irrelevant till the end, but not even a very big shocker. I'm not sure what I can do now to make it better, or to make the summary better. This is a very simple, overused idea, and though I want to make it stand out even a bit more, I can't really. This is your run-of-the-mill story with humor that gets you to smile more in one place than another, and quality varies a lot. What do I do to make this more interesting? Even back when I was just planning, I completely glossed over this part of the entire Lily plot. There isn't much special about her, and reading about her here glosses over what does make her special. (Like her superior arm strength. Come on, she knocks out someone with a rock.) Lily is very special to me, and yet I don't seem to have the ability to convey that in a way that would make a version of me that doesn't have that trait develop it. Maybe it's because I imagined her reacting to scenarios in my life, making me smile or laugh, and I can't actually write those here. She has a personal connection with me, but… Agh, I don't have words to describe this anymore. She doesn't play much of a role in anything, and to an extent I could have written this entire story without her…**

 **Oh god, I started rambling. I'll shush up now.**


End file.
